El Jinete sin Cabeza y sin Montura
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: (Jinete #1) Kai está muerto, pero eso no significa que se haya marchado, o que no busque venganza por todo lo que le han hecho los de Mystic Falls. Incluso si tiene que llevar su cabeza a rastras por el pueblo, está dispuesto a matarlos a todos. Y, sobre todo, a hacerles sufrir. / Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Chapter 1

Por fin, después de tan larga espera, aquí está el primer capítulo del Jinete.

Un par de avisos. 1) Esta historia debería ser, hasta cierto punto, dramática, pero no lo es, es justo lo contrario; es, en mi opinión, humor macabro. Pero esta es mi manera de afrontar la muerte de Kai. 2) Esta historia es una continuación a mi drabble "Losing his mind". Si queréis saber por qué Kai está "vivo", recomiendo que os lo leáis. 3) La muerte de Bonnie estará separada en dos partes, y será algo más seria que las otras. 4) Como esta historia tendrá diez capítulos y la usaré para un desafío, publicaré un capítulo cada 5-6 días.

Esta historia está dedicada a mis queridas pervertidas del grupo de WA (cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar), por haberme matado esta mañana con casi 500 mensajes. Y porque llevan esperando esto desde que esta idea se me pasó por la cabeza.

 **AVISO:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,313

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **ALARIC SALTZMAN**

El hombre lloraba. Tenía sentido. Su vida era un completo desastre. Su casi mujer había sido brutalmente asesinada el día de su boda, provocando así también la muerte de sus hijos nonatos. Su ahijada había sido hechizada, así que no volvería a verla, ni a hablar con ella. Su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo también, y no podía darle su apoyo.

A Alaric no le quedaba absolutamente nada.

Kai lo observaba desde fuera de su apartamento. El humano estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana, con una botella de bourbon en una mano y una foto en la otra. Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por su cara, pero él no hacía ningún sonido, ni ningún movimiento por detener el llanto. A lo lejos, Kai sonreía.

Por suerte, la calle estaba vacía. Si alguien lo viera, un cuerpo degollado sujetando su propia cabeza con una de sus manos, se metería en problemas. No podía hablar, así que le resultaría claramente complicado explicar que un vampiro le había arrancado la cabeza pero que él había poseído su propio cuerpo para cumplir con su venganza.

Kai abrió la puerta de entrada con un hechizo, y se detuvo a observar los buzones. No sabía cuál de los apartamentos era el que Alaric ocupaba. Cuando encontró su nombre sonrió. O lo intentó. Porque, por mucho que su espíritu estuviera sonriendo, no tenía labios que pudieran curvarse para formar una sonrisa.

El fantasma subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando ya estaba en el segundo piso, una de las puertas se abrió y una señora mayor salió de su apartamento con bata y zapatillas de casa, dispuesta a tirar la basura. Vio el cuerpo de Kai frente a ella e intentó gritar, pero Kai la empujó hasta el interior de su casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

La anciana soltó la bolsa de basura, que se rompió y empezó a manchar la moqueta, y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Kai hizo el intento de rodar los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina. Dejó su cabeza sobre la encimera de la cocina y cogió un cuchillo del variado surtido de la señora. Fue tranquilamente hasta la habitación de la que salían los temerosos gemidos de la mujer, su dormitorio.

La señora estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación. No había intentado huir. No había llamado a la policía. Se había resignado a morir. O tal vez pensara que estaba loca. A su edad, tampoco sería muy extraño. ¿Quién la creería si ella contaba que un hombre sin cabeza la iba a matar? Nadie, probablemente.

Kai decidió darle una muerte rápida. No tenía sentido hacerla sufrir. Y Kai tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. La decapitó al instante, y permitió que la sangre le manchara el traje. El cuerpo de la señora cayó al suelo, despatarrado; y su cabeza giró en el suelo un par de veces antes de detenerse, mirandod fijamente a Kai, que la saludó con la cabeza. Recogió la cabeza del suelo. Tenía que dejarla en un sitio en el que alguien fuera a encontrarla. Salió de la habitación y volvió hacia la cocina. Estuvo a punto de caerse al resbalarse con el aceite que se había salido de la bolsa de basura. ¿Pero es que esta mujer no sabía que el aceite no había que tirarlo al contenedor de basura orgánica? Por lo visto no. O tal vez lo sabía y no le importaba.

Enfadado, Kai soltó la cabeza, que cayó en medio de la basura, salpicando su traje de aceite. Pronto tendría que cambiarse de ropa. No podía permitirse que la gente notara que se les estaba acercando por el olor. Y además, Kai siempre intentaba dar una buena impresión.

Recogió su propia cabeza, y lamentó una vez más no tener boca. La señora había preparado una tarta de manzana antes de morir, y él no sería capaz de probarla.

Salió del apartamento y siguió subiendo las escaleras, tan animado como antes. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Había pensado en hacer sufrir al novio de su hermana, pero no le daba tiempo. Tenía mucha gente a la que matar. Mucho caos que causar.

Dejó su cabeza en la alfombrilla de Alaric y llamó al timbre. Se escondió antes de que Alaric se acercara a la puerta, y esperó.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si la persona al otro lado dudara. Alaric estaba horrible, pensó Kai. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, una barba descuidada, estaba totalmente despeinado y no se había duchado en, al menos, una semana. Le hacía un favor matándolo.

El hombre no reaccionó ante su cabeza como Kai había esperado. Simplemente, no reaccionó. Se quedó quieto, mirándola fijamente como si fuera la causa de todos sus problemas. Ni siquiera parecía preocupado por cómo había acabado la cabeza del asesino de su novia en su casa. No parecía preocupado por nada.

Y entonces todo sucedió de golpe. Alaric empezó a llorar, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes y sus manos se convertían en puños. De una patada, lanzó la cabeza por las escaleras. Kai se enfadó. Menuda falta de educación.

El fantasma salió de su escondite. Alaric abrió los ojos como platos, y luego pestañeó, intentando averiguar si lo que estaba vendo era producto de su imaginación. Debió concluir que sí lo era, porque se giró y volvió a entrar a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él. Aquello no estaba saliendo como Kai había esperado.

Volvió a llamar al timbre. Oyó ruidos tras la puerta, pero no se abrió hasta varios minutos después. Y cuando se abrió, Alaric le disparó. Usaba alas de madera, que podrían haber resultado útiles si Kai siguiera siendo un vampiro. Pero no lo era, así que apenas notaba las balas que penetraban su abdomen y pecho. Estaba sufriendo un dejá-vu.

 _Phesmatos Incendia_ pensó Kai, y el apartamento de Alaric comenzó a arder. El humano retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, pero se apartó al instante al notar las llamas que le estaban quemando la espalda y los brazos. Kai lo había acorralado. Alaric se dejó caer al suelo. No parecía especialmente asustado. Quería morir. Desde la muerte de Jo, Stefan y Caroline se habían asegurado de que no se suicidaba, a pesar de saber que la muerte era lo único que lograría traerle la paz que buscaba. Los vampiros de Mystic Falls, tan egoístas como siempre.

Kai preparó otro hechizo. Le arrancaría la cabeza, pero primero quería matarlo con sus propias manos. Darle un trato igual o peor que el que él le había dado a su cabeza.

Lo agarró, y lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba, hacia el lugar en el que había estado su cabeza. Desplazó ambas manos hasta su cuerpo. Una vez más, Kai lamentó no poder sonreír. De un gesto, le partió el cuello. O al menos, aquella había sido su intención. Había partido varios cuellos a lo largo de su vida, y sabía la fuerza exacta que necesitaba para matar a alguien a quién tomaba desprevenido.

Vaya, Tal vez no necesitaría la magia, se dijo, mientras que el cuerpo de Alaric caía al suelo. Su cabeza seguía en las manos de Kai. No había contado con tener la fuerza que había obtenido al convertirse en vampiro, pero por lo visto no la había perdido. Aquella era una buena noticia, incluso si aquello significaba que no podría comprobar cuán afilados estaban los cuchillos de Alaric.

Kai se marchó del apartamento, y bajó las escaleras en busca de su cabeza. No podía dejarla allí. Si alguien a encontrara… Seguro que la trataban fatal.

Con una cabeza en cada mano, Kai se fue a casa de su hermana. Jo no le hubiera permitido que viviera ahí, mucho menos si le llevaba como regalo la cabeza de su prometido.

Por suerte, Jo estaba muerta. Y todo iba a la perfección.


	2. Chapter 2

Debido a la demanda popular, traigo el segundo capítulo del Jinete mucho antes de lo que debería. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. El pueblo habla, y yo escucho.

Capítulo dedicado a Noe y a Rachel por haberme convencido de publicar hoy. Os quiero aunque me hayáis hecho destrozar mi calendario de actualizaciones.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,033.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **CAROLINE FORBES**

Kai Parker no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia y su adolescencia. Después de haber substraído magia de su hermana Jo cuando ambos tenían sólo cinco años, su padre había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para que Kai no estuviera cerca de nadie con magia. Desde ese momento, Kai siempre se había sentido raro. Fuera de lugar.

Nunca se había entusiasmado por los bailes, a los que nunca iba; o por ir a la universidad y sacarse una carrera. ¿Para qué le serviría? Su padre nunca le permitiría hacer nada de lo que quisiera.

Caroline Forbes era totalmente opuesta a él. Vivía para las fiestas, para las apariciones sociales y para el éxito. Por supuesto, a Kai también le interesaba el éxito. La diferencia radicaba en el ámbito. Caroline buscaba éxito en todos los aspectos de la vida: en el ámbito profesional, en las interacciones sociales, en su vida amorosa… El ahora fantasma, en cambio, tenía un claro objetivo en el que quería tener éxito: acabar con las vidas de todos los que le habían hecho daño. Y Caroline era su próxima víctima.

La vampira rubia estaba estudiando a solas en su habitación. Por suerte, Bonnie había decidido descansar unos días antes de volver a clases. Kai no quería involucrar a Bonnie en sus planes antes de que fuera necesario. Aquello podría arruinar su plan por completo.

Aquel día, dos después de matar a Alaric, Kai había decidido dejar su cabeza en casa. Dudaba que fuera a tener ningún efecto en Caroline, a quien apenas conocía a pesar de haber salvado a su madre. La rubia no le había dado las gracias. Bueno, si no lo hacía en vida, lo haría una vez estuviera muerta.

Había conseguido, gracias a un hechizo, que la cabeza de Alaric se mantuviera intacta. Habría sido decepcionante que, para cuando Elena despertara, las caras de sus amigos estuvieran tan descompuestas que no fueran reconocibles.

Las muertes de Alaric y de la señora que vivía un piso más abajo todavía no habían sido descubiertas. O, si lo habían sido, los Salvatore habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto. A Kai no le importaba. Poco después, todos ellos habrían muerto también.

Carooline lo escuchó llegar. Por supuesto. Era una vampira, al fin y al cabo. La chica se levantó y se giró. No pareció muy sorprendida de ver un cuerpo sin cabeza vestido con un pijama de conejitos. No lo había elegido él. Era el pijama que Alaric guardaba en casa de su hermana para cuando se quedaba a dormir con ella, hecho que, desde que se comprometieron, sucedía todas las noches. Una elección muy poco sexy para un hombre con pareja recién encontrada.

—Sabía que no te irías tan fácilmente. Eres como un chicle en un zapato.

Kai aplaudió, esperando que la chica lo interpretara como una carcajada en respuesta a su comentario. Acto seguido, la chica desapareció. Por supuesto, Caroline no sabía que Kai seguía manteniendo sus habilidades vampíricas, así que obviamente no esperaba que él la alcanzara tan rápidamente.

La agarró del pelo y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. La rubia había estado a punto de llamar a su novio Salvatore, pero el teléfono se le escapó de las manos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Una lástima, se dijo Kai. Los teléfonos eran ridículamente caros en el siglo XXI.

 _Phesmatos Oculix_ , pensó el chico, y un cuerpo inerte apareció frente a la rubia, que gritó a causa de la impresión y del miedo. Matt. Estaba ahí, con las manos y los pies atados, y no se movía. ¿Respiraba? Caroline se concentró, suspiró de alivio al escuchar el suave golpeteo del corazón del chico. La rubia fulminó a Kai con la mirada.

Él no se merece esto. Déjale marchar. No te ha hecho nada.

El cuerpo de Matt se alzó varios metros por encima del suelo, para después ser lanzado contra la pared, hacia el lugar exacto en el que estaba Caroline, todavía esforzándose por levantarse. El pesado cuerpo de jugador de fútbol americano de Matt cayó sobre ella, derribándola de nuevo. ¿En serio? Kai ni siquiera iba a luchar con ella; había preferido utilizar a Matt, al pobre y humano Matt, como arma. Tenía que ser más lista que él. Tenía que distraerlo, poner a salvo al chico y matar a Kai. Definitivamente.

Pero Kai no le dejó tiempo para pensar. A decir verdad, Matt lo había pillado por sorpresa, pero rápidamente había modificado su plan para poder incluirlo en él, más que nada como distracción. Si la distraía lo suficiente, sería rápido y sencillo matarla. Y matar a Caroline no era lo único que Kai tenía que hacer aquel día. También tenía que encontrar otro lugar en el que quedarse.

Caroline se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se lanzó sobre él. Lo mordió. No sabía muy bien dónde morder, pero sabía que tenía que atacar antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y contraatacar.

Tan pronto tuvo sus dientes en la destrozada piel de Kai, comenzó a sentir un conocido ardor. Verbena. El muy cabrón llevaba verbena. Caroline se apartó y tosió, intentando recuperarse. Kai la agarró de nuevo del pelo y la acercó a una de las ventanas. Aquella noche no quería arrancar cabezas con sus propias manos. La colocó sobre la ventana, con el cuello apoyado en el marco. Caroline forcejeaba, pero Kai era más fuerte que ella.

De repente, la ventana cayó sobre Caroline, partiendo limpiamente la cabeza de la chica, que cayó hasta el jardín delantero de la residencia Whitmore.

Perfecto.

Kai dejó el cuerpo de la rubia en el primer dormitorio que encontró, y abandonó a Matt en la habitación que ahora sólo pertenecía a Bonnie, todavía inconsciente. Se permitió saludar con la mano al cadáver de uno de los compañeros de residencia de Caroline y Bonnie, al que había tenido que matar después de que el chico lo viera.

Recogió la cabeza del suelo, y maldijo para sus adentros. Se le había estropeado el maquillaje. Genial. Ahora tendría que arreglarlo, y entre los muchos talentos de Kai Parker no estaba el maquillaje. De eso estaba seguro.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo del Jinete. ¿Cómo resistir las peticiones del público?

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,029

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **LORENZO**

Kai hubiera dejado al vampiro con vida. No tenía nada contra él, ni siquiera lo había visto más de un par de veces. Pero él había ido en su busca. Así que Kai tuvo que retrasar sus planes un día para poder matar a Enzo.

El fantasma había decidido mudarse. La casa de su hermana no era nada del otro mundo, así que el chico había decidido irse a casa de Caroline. Al fin y al cabo, nadie la iba a necesitar, teniendo en cuenta que las dos últimas personas de la familia Forbes que quedaban habían muerto. La casa en la que había vivido la familia Forbes era mucho más amplia, y estaba bastante más ordenada y limpia. El único problema era que no tenía ropa.

Kai hubiera esperado que el marido de Liz Forbes hubiera dejado algo de ropa al marcharse, pero el chico no encontró nada. Así que recurrió al plan B. Salió a la calle y se ocultó con un hechizo. Fue hasta la primera tienda de ropa que vio, y mató a la dependienta estampándole la cabeza contra la caja registradora. Después buscó ropa, se la probó y eligió varias cosas. Se las llevó, sin olvidarse de dejar una pequeña propina para la dependienta que tanto le había ayudado en su elección. Su sangre había salpicado gran parte de la ropa, por lo que la selección de Kai había sido bastante menos amplia.

El chico volvió a casa de Caroline, dispuesto a cocinar unos cupcakes. Él no podía comérselos, pero le gustaba cocinarlos. Además, ya sabía qué hacer con ellos. Se los mandaría a Bonnie, con una dulce notita que la haría arrepentirse de haberse puesto en su contra. Aunque probablemente ya se estuviera arrepintiendo, después de encontrar el cuerpo de Caroline y el mensaje que le dejó en el vapor del baño. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez entrar en su baño mientras que ella se duchaba no hubiera sido la mejor opción.

Supo que algo iba mal tan pronto como entró en la casa de los Forbes. Sentía que había alguien en la casa, alguien a quién él no conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer sin verlo. Alguien, sospechó Kai, que querría vengar la muerte de Caroline. ¿Stefan, tal vez? A Bonnie la hubiera reconocido. Tal vez fuese Matt. O Tyler. O cualquiera de la larga lista de exnovios de Caroline Forbes.

Pero era Enzo el que había venido. El vampiro planeaba vengar la muerte de la rubia. Kai quería reírse de la situación. Su novio no la había intentado vengar, y lo había hecho un vampiro al que conocía desde hacía mucho menos.

—Te has metido con el vampiro equivocado —fue lo único que dijo Enzo antes de lanzarse contra él.

Kai se dejó tomar desprevenido. Dejó que Enzo lo agarrara y lo lanzara al otro lado de la habitación. El vampiro se acercó a él con una estaca de madera que el fantasma no había visto hasta el momento, y se la clavó en el pecho, por debajo del corazón, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Kai, por primera vez desde que volvió a la vida, sintió molestia, pero no dolor, al menos no el suficiente como para impedir su próximo movimiento.

El híbrido se levantó a velocidad vampírica. Se acercó a la chimenea encendida y cogió el atizador. Conforme Enzo se acercaba a él para darle el golpe definitivo, Kai se giró y le clavó el atizador en el cuello al vampiro, que gritó.

Mientras que el vampiro gritaba intentando sacarse el atizador del cuello, Kai, irónicamente, sintió como si una bombilla se iluminara en su cabeza. Antes de que Enzo tuviera tiempo de contraatacar, Kai le partió el cuello.

Cuando Enzo despertó, estaba tumbado en la encimera de la cocina de la casa de los Forbes. El vampiro intentó incorporarse, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba atado mediante unas cuerdas de las que, si tiraba con la fuerza necesaria, quemaban por estar mojadas de verbena.

Enzo giró la cabeza para ver a Kai, pero volvió a colocarla en su posición inicial al momento por el dolor que le provocó el movimiento. El atizador. El brujo no le había quitado el atizador.

Kai se acercó a él y agarró el atizador. Lo empujó ligeramente, y luego, comenzó a girarlo. El vampiro gritaba descontroladamente; el agujero de su cuello era cada vez más grande, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. En aquel momento, Enzo volvió a sus años en Augustine, pero aquello era peor por lo ridículo de la situación.

Finalmente, el atizador salió por el otro lado del cuello. Debía haber atravesado la carótida, pues Enzo empezó a sangrar por la boca. Estaba muriendo. Lo estaba matando un hombre muerto al que le faltaba la cabeza.

Al final, Kai se dio cuenta de que el atizador por sí solo no le serviría para matar al vampiro y arrancarle la cabeza. Así que cogió el cuchillero de los Forbes y lo llevó hasta la encimera. El híbrido estuvo probando con cada uno de los cuchillos, colocándolos a la altura del cuello de Enzo para elegir con cuál degollarlo.

Finalmente, se decidió por un cuchillo de sierra bastante largo. Volvió a dejar el resto en su sitio y empezó a cortar.

El vampiro dejó de gritar al rato, más o menos cuando el cuchillo llegó a la mitad del cuello. Ya había muerto. Kai siguió cortando, hasta que logró separar la cabeza del cuerpo.

Una más. Y una persona menos que matar. Kai dejó el cuchillo en el fregadero; ya lo limpiaría después. Cogió el cuerpo y lo llevó a la habitación de Caroline. Con el tiempo olería, pero por ahora le valía con guardar el cuerpo allí. Seguidamente, cogió la cabeza de Enzo y la guardó junto a las demás en el sótano tras haber realizado el hechizo que la mantendría intacta con el tiempo.

Kai se miró en el espejo. Tenía varias manchas de sangre, tanto en la camiseta como en el pantalón. Bueno, aprovecharía antes de cambiarse para limpiar la cocina. Los quehaceres del día a día.

Los profesión de ama de casa estaba infravalorada.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo del Jinete, con la muerte más demandada de la historia. Como la historia ya está terminada, de ahora en adelante publicaré un capítulo diario, así que en una semana el fic estará terminado.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,159

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **TYLER LOCKWOOD**

Bonnie estaba cansada de llorar, pero por lo visto no parecía capaz de parar. Alaric había muerto. Y Caroline. Una de sus mejores amigas estaba muerta, y la otra, sumida en un sueño del que no despertaría a no ser que ella muriera. Su vida era una mierda, y además, ahora estaba en arresto domiciliario por orden de Damon.

Llamaron a la puerta. Bonnie se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, esperando secretamente que la persona al otro lado de la puerta se marchara antes de que ella llegara. Abrió la puerta, y suspiró de alivio al no encontrar a nadie. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta, vio una caja en el suelo, junto a una tarjeta amarilla con su nombre. Alguien le había mandado algo.

Bonnie cogió la caja y la abrió antes de leer la nota. Lo que vio, a pesar de haber estado varios días sin apenas comer nada, hizo que se le hiciera la boca agua. Cupcakes, perfectamente decoradas, cada una de un color diferente. La bruja no pudo resistirse, cogió una y le dio un mordisco. Estaba buenísima, probablemente una de las mejores que jamás había probado. Sin embargo, cuando cogió la nota y empezó a leerla, se le revolvió el estómago y tiró la caja al suelo.

" _Espero que disfrutes de los cupcakes, BonBon. Los hice pensando en ti. Tienes que coger fuerzas antes de que nos enfrentemos. No quiero enfrentarme a una Bonnie débil. Con ganas de matarte, te quiere, Kai"._

Kai. Kai iba a matarlos a todos. Lo sabía ya desde que había visto aquel mensaje en el vaho, pero aquella nota era la que le aseguraba que no había sido una pesadilla. Era cierto. Kai la mataría. Pero primero mataría a los demás. Bonnie se mordió las uñas, intentando averiguar quién iba a ser el siguiente al que Kai mataría.

La cinta aislante era demasiado cara. Aquella fue la conclusión a la que llegó Kai aquel día, mientras que navegaba por Internet. Se le había ocurrido que, tal vez, con la cinta podría evitar que su cabeza se le cayera del cuerpo. Pero, por muy cara que fuera la cinta, tendría que comprarla. Necesitaba estar perfecto cuando se enfrentara a Bonnie. Cuando matara a Bonnie.

Así que la encargó por Internet. Llegaría en tres o cuatro días, así que le daría tiempo a matar al resto de sus amigos antes de que pudiera pegarse la cabeza al cuerpo para ir en busca de su Bonster.

Empezaría con Tyler Lockwood. El perrito que lo mordió y le probó que los licántropos existían. Él merecía una muerte dolorosa. Habría querido matarlo a mordiscos, pero aquello implicaría que él tuviera dientes.

Así que tenía que encontrar una alternativa. Algo que fuera tan parecido a mordiscos como le fuera posible. O mordiscos de seres que no fueran humanos. Como perros. O lobos. Nada más parecido a Lockwood que lobos.

Se presentó en su casa, la enorme mansión a la que ya había ido en otra ocasión con motivo de hacer un pacto con el propio Tyler, con su regalo especial para el chico.

Lo encontró en el que había sido el despacho del alcalde Lockwood. Tyler estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero, con un vaso de bourbon casi vacío en una mano.

Gracias al hechizo de ocultación que se había colocado antes de salir de casa, Tyler no percibió su presencia y el plan pudo ser llevado a cabo con rapidez. Lo noqueó con un hechizo y se lo llevó al jardín, al que había llevado su... entrega especial.

Aquella sería una muerte muy lenta. Y exigía una concentración muy grande por parte de Kai, así que tenía que asegurarse de hacerlo todo a la perfección.

Por eso le había hecho una pequeña modificación a la jaula. Había dejado un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que la cabeza de Tyler quedara fuera. No podía permitir que la cabeza quedara destrozada; aquello acabaría con su plan al momento.

Kai metió a Tyler en la jaula, y luego despertó a los dos lobos que había "pedido prestados" del zoo. Se había asegurado de que los animales estuvieran hambrientos, y además había encontrado un hechizo que pondría a los lobos todavía más furiosos.

Lockwood despertó en cuanto recibió el primer mordisco. Intentó apartarse de los lobos, pero pronto vio que no podía moverse. Así que no había más remedio que atacar.

El chico soltaba puñetazos y patadas a ciegas. De vez en cuando acertaba a uno de los lobos, que gemía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo golpeaba el aire.

—¡Kai, te voy a matar!

El chico quiso rodar los ojos una vez más. Él era el que iba a matar al licántropo que había matado a su hermanita Liv. Y tenía el arma idónea para el trabajo.

Repentinamente, los lobos volvieron a dormirse. La magia de Kai nunca había sido tan poderosa; el híbrido ni siquiera había tenido que pronunciar las palabras en su mente para que el hechizo se pusiera en funcionamiento.

Kai sonrió al ver el espectáculo grotesco en el que se había convertido el cuerpo de Tyler, que estaba destrozado. Le faltaba una mano y parte de la pierna contraria. Había también heridas en los brazos y piernas que habían desgarrado piel, carne y músculo. En un punto dado incluso se le veía el hueso, y el híbrido apenas logró resistir la tentación de meter la mano y tocar el hueso. Por suerte, el corazón seguía en su sitio. Bien. Aquello era lo que Kai necesitaba.

El chico sacó la estaca que tenía guardada. No sabía por qué, pero desde que lo había visto por primera vez, e incluso si Tyler no era un vampiro, a Kai le había rondado la idea de atravesarle el corazón con una estaca de madera. Por fin, podría cumplir aquel deseo.

El licántropo estaba casi inconsciente. Casi, porque le había lanzado otro hechizo mientras que estaba siendo devorado por los lobos que le impediría perder el conocimiento. Kai quería ver todas y cada una de las reacciones del licántropo.

Kai agarró a Tyler de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. Y luego, cuando Lockwood fijó la mirada en él, bajó la estaca y la clavó en su corazón. Tyler hizo un sonido ahogado y murió, con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo lleno de desgarros.

Matar a Tyler había resultado muy divertido. Hasta el momento, había actuado sólo metódicamente, sin realmente detenerse a disfrutar del que había sido su pasatiempo favorito desde siempre: el asesinato.

Kai se giró y observó la mansión durante unos instantes. Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí. Pero no podía, porque allí era donde vivía Matt. Y, si lo veía demasiado a menudo, se arriesgaba a querer matarlo.

Así que tendría que volver a casa de los Forbes. Pero no sin antes recoger la cabeza de Tyler. Su colección iba en aumento.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevo capítulo. Es partir de este capítulo cuando la historia empieza a volverse un poco loca, pero (o eso creo yo) al menos en el buen sentido. Aun así la verdadera locura vendrá con Bonnie.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,075.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **LILY SALVATORE**

Kai había esperado que Lily Salvatore, después de que él hubiera matado a Enzo, fuera en su busca para acabar con él. Tenía sentido. Era parte de su familia de chupasangres falsa. Pero no había ido, y el fantasma empezó a pensar que nunca lo haría.

Así que la vampiro loca se convirtió en su siguiente objetivo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un motivo para odiarla; le había dado su sangre, había prometido una eternidad de fuerza e inmunidad, y todo para que Kai no durara ni 24 horas como vampiro. Le había engañado, y Kai planeaba vengarse por aquello

Pero traicionarlo a él no había sido lo único que había hecho. Kai había averiguado que también había herido a Bonnie. A su Bonster. Y de una manera tan patética como apuñalándola con un tenedor. A _su_ Bonster. Kai no podía permitir aquello. Porque, si había alguien que tenía permitido apuñalar a Bonnie era él. Cualquier otro que la tocara acabaría sufriendo; Kai se aseguraría de aquello.

Así que, siguiendo la expresión "ojo por ojo, diente por diente", Kai fue en busca de Lily cuando esta estaba en un restaurante. Lily, por increíble que pareciera, comía más que Kai, en un intento de controlarse y no asesinar al cartero cada mañana. No le funcionaba muy bien aquella técnica, pero no sería Kai el que se lo dijera. Estaba bien por una vez no ser acusado de ser el más glotón.

La mujer había pedido bastante comida, pero Kai procuró que su mirada no se dirigiera a los platos, pues su gula tendía a meterlo en problemas. Se sentó frente a ella, y sonrió.

Si, sonrió. Porque aquel día había intentado un nuevo truco. Se había aprovechado de su gran poder mágico un hechizo de ilusión que mostrara su cabeza intacta. Kai extrañaba aquella sensación, la de tener un peso sobre los hombros. Y la de poder hablar.

Más o menos.

—Buenos días, señor Parker —Lily no parecía para nada sorprendida por tener a un cadáver frente a ella—. Pensaba que estaba usted decapitado.

—Como ve, tengo cabeza. Yo también me alegro de verla.

—¿Qué quiere? —Lily no parecía de humor para perder el tiempo hablando.

—Muy sencillo. Matarla.

Kai había esperado que la edad hubiera ralentizado a la mujer, pero sucedió justo lo contrario. Lily se levantó de la silla y se lanzó sobre él en menos de un segundo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y mientras que los humanos que habían estado comiendo tranquilamente gritaban y huían, Lily clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Kai.

O lo intentó. Sus dientes se cerraron sobre el aire, y Kai soltó una carcajada desde debajo de ella. Con un simple movimiento Kai los giró y quedó sobre ella.

Mientras que ambos forcejeaban por dominar al otro, Kai hizo un movimiento con la mano y un tenedor salió volando de una de las mesas, clavándose en una de las mejillas de la vampira.

Lily gritó y escapó del agarre del híbrido. Se levantó frente a él, sacó el tenedor y se lo lanzó a Kai a la cara. Lo atravesó limpiamente, sin hacerle ningún daño. Kai volvió a reír, y cruzó ambas manos a la espalda.

—Ser un fantasma tiene sus ventajas, ¿no le parece, señora Salvatore?

Lily lo ignoró, y volvió a lanzarse sobre él. Consiguió pillarlo desprevenido y, de un golpe, lo lanzó al otro lado del restaurante. El cuerpo de Kai chocó contra la pared, y el híbrido pudo escuchar un desagradable crujido que lo puso de muy mal humor. La vampira sonrió y, mostrando sus colmillos, volvió a lanzarse sobre él. Cerró los colmillos sobre su hombro, y desgarró la piel.

Kai no dijo nada, y empezó a trabajar. Mientras que dejaba que la vampiro se alimentara de él, fue moviendo cosas alrededor del lugar, colocando todo en su lugar. Lily estaba tan abstraída en su sangre que no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de ella.

Lily lo dejó ir. Kai, sin embargo, la sujetó por los hombros y sonrió. Extendió una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la mejilla de la mujer, acariciándola suavemente. Lily frunció el ceño, todavía absorta en la sed de sangre.

—¿Sabe, señora Salvatore? Usted me caía bastante bien antes. Antes de que me engañara. Y ahora tengo que hacerla pagar.

—Yo no le he engañado. Usted y yo apenas nos conocemos.

—Da igual. Voy a hacerla pagar.

El chico se inclinó y fingió darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer. Lo fingió, porque no tenía labios con los que dar besos. Luego, empujó a Lily.

La mujer soltó un grito ahogado cuando el muro de cuchillos y tenedores que Kai había creado se le clavó en el cuerpo. La sangre salpicó a todos lados. Kai cerró los ojos cuando la sangre le salpicó; genial, ahora tendría que darse una ducha antes de irse a la cama. Decenas de cortes habían aparecido en el cuerpo de la mujer, en la cara, en los brazos, en el cuerpo y en las piernas. La cabeza de Lily no iba a ser aprovechable, así que el híbrido se había permitido destrozarla.

El cuerpo de la vampira cayó al suelo, totalmente inmóvil. Kai rió a carcajadas, durante varios minutos. Había disfrutado mucho matando a Lily, porque no se había tenido que reprimir. Tener un objetivo final que requiriera cabezas intactas tenía muchos inconvenientes.

Kai decidió dejar el cadáver en el restaurante. Aquello daría para una buena historia en las portadas de los periódicos.

Kai volvió a casa. Estaba muy manchado de sangre, y había ya decidido darse un buen baño de burbujas. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en la que había sido la casa de los Forbes, notó algo raro. Alguien había estado ahí. Y no alguien cualquiera. Bonnie había estado ahí.

Lo notaba en el aire. Era una mezcla entre su olor y los restos de su magia. Bonnie había estado ahí. Antes de tiempo.

Kai revisó la casa. Sabía que, si Bonnie había estado ahí, habría dejado algo para él. Porque si no hubiera querido dejar nada no se habría marchado, se habría quedado y lo hubiera esperado para matarlo. O, al menos, para intentarlo.

Al final lo encontró. Un mensaje en la cocina. Un simple post-it, en el que había escrito dos simples palabras: _Lo pagarás_.

Kai estaría esperándola.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoy publico dos capítulos porque estoy feliz por haber escrito más de 3,000 palabras. Hacía mucho que no escribía tanto.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,024.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **STEFAN SALVATORE**

Kai le había cogido especiales ganas a Stefan Salvatore. Y había sido por una razón de lo más lógica. Cuando Sheriff Forbes había estado a punto de morir por la sangre de vampiro que su hija le había dado, él había tenido que curarla absorbiendo la magia vampírica de su cuerpo. Pero claro, como Caroline estaba muy ocupada enrollándose con su nuevo novio Stefan el Santo, nadie le dio las gracias a Kai.

Y es que los habitantes de Mystic Falls eran generalmente muy maleducados. Pero el grupito de los Salvatore era el peor. Tomaban sin pedir y no agradecían lo recibido. ¿Es que sus padres no les habían enseñado nada?

El hecho era que Kai culpaba a Stefan de no haber recibido ningún agradecimiento por parte de Caroline tras salvar a su madre. Así que tuvo que ir a por él.

Le resultó muy fácil encontrarlo, ya que últimamente los Salvatore apenas salían de su casa. Damon sólo salía para subir a la torre del reloj y observar el horizonte, y Stefan solo salía en su afán por extinguir las ardillas de la zona.

Así que supo que estaría en su casa. Kai decidió ir sin un plan. No conocía a Stefan, pero sí conocía la casa. Podría luchar en ella igual o mejor que el vampiro.

Lo encontró en la biblioteca. Stefan se giró hacia él en cuanto lo escuchó llegar, pero no lo atacó de inmediato como habría hecho su hermano. Se levantó, pero no adoptó una postura defensiva. Quería negociar.

Por desgracia, Kai no había hecho un hechizo de ilusión aquel día, así que no podía hablar. Y, como consecuencia, tampoco podía negociar. Así que lo mejor sería pasar directamente a la acción. Se acercó al vampiro lentamente, y cuando estuvo donde quería, lanzó un cuchillo que había cogido de la cocina.

Stefan lo esquivó y se lanzó sobre él. Kai forcejeó, y logró alejarse del vampiro. Este siguió atacando mientras que se desplazaban por la casa. Kai vio lo que quería, y de un golpe logró despistar a Stefan el tiempo suficiente.

Cuando el vampiro logró levantarse, Kai le tendía una espada que había estado colgada en una de las paredes del pasillo en el que estaban. Un duelo de espadas. Era bastante probable que Stefan fuera habilidoso con espadas, pero aquello no significaba que fuera a ganar. Al fin y al cabo, Kai había pasado veinte años encerrado en un lugar en el que lo más interesante que podía hacer era aprender cosas que probablemente nunca le servirían. Como pilotar un avión. O hacer ganchillo. O esgrima.

Stefan aceptó el desafío, cogió la espada y tomó una elegante postura. Kai no perdía el tiempo con aquella cosas. Se aseguró de que su costado estaba protegido y atacó.

El vampiro esquivó muchos de sus ataques, mientras que contraatacaba con los suyos propios. En un momento dado, la espada de Stefan logró hacer un corte en uno de los brazos del híbrido, haciéndolo sangrar y detenerse. El vampiro vio una oportunidad de dar un golpe mortal, y descuidó uno de sus costados. Kai, que se estaba curando con magia, le clavó la espada en el costado, y se alejó varios metros.

Con un rugido de dolor, Stefan lanzó su propia espada, que quedó clavada en el hombro del híbrido. Mientras que ambos hombres retiraban las espadas de sus respectivas heridas, Kai ideó un plan B. Había pillado a Stefan desprevenido, pero el vampiro era buen luchador, y así sería difícil que dejara su cabeza desprotegida.

Así que optó por el desgaste emocional.

Desapareció de la sala durante cerca de dos minutos, y cuando volvió, tenía cabeza. Bueno, no técnicamente, pero sí en apariencia. Y aquello era todo lo que Stefan, que se había dejado caer al suelo para descansar, veía.

—Pensé que vendrías a vengar la muerte de tu novia. Estuve esperándote, pero no viniste. Menuda decepción de Salvatore. Pensaba que era cosa de familia obsesionarse con las novias.

—Cállate.

El vampiro se lanzó hacia él, pero Kai se movió más rápido que él y volvió a colocarse a varios metros de él. Sonrió, viendo que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

—¿Sabes quién vino? Enzo. Se llama así, ¿no? O debería decir se llamaba. Lo maté. Disfruté mucho.

Stefan se reprimió a duras penas. Quería volver a dejarse llevar por la rabia, quería matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero Kai estaría preparado para aquello, así que se quedó quieto.

—Me pareció extraño que Enzo quisiera vengar la muerte de la rubia. Igual era su amante. No me extrañaría. Tú eres muy aburrido para ella.

Y entonces Stefan volvió a lanzarse sobre él. Kai cogió la espada a velocidad vampírica y se la clavó en el abdomen, haciendo que Stefan se detuviera a medio metro de él. A pesar de su dolor, Stefan alargó una mano y agarró la parte de la garganta de Kai que el chico todavía tenía, en un intento por ahogarlo. No se daba cuenta de que estaba muerto y no necesitaba respirar.

Kai aprovechó aquella situación y sacó la espada del abdomen del vampiro. Mientras que Stefan se sujetaba la herida, esperando a que cerrara antes de volver a atacar, Kai hizo un movimiento circular con la espada. La cabeza del vampiro voló a través de la habitación hasta caer frente a una ventana. El cristal de la ventana se llenó de sangre.

Menos mal que los Salvatore no tenían vecinos.

Kai dejó el cuerpo de Stefan sobre la mesa de billar. Ahí causaría impresión. Cogió las dos espadas y las colocó en ambas manos del vampiro, como si fuera la estatua de un guerrero. Bueno, de un guerrero decapitado.

El híbrido cogió la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse, pero no sin antes pasar por la cocina. En casa de los Salvatore siempre había buena comida, incluso si nadie comía mucho. Encontró unos pequeños pasteles en el frigorífico, y decidió llevárselos. Se los comería cuando estuviera en casa, en pijama y en el sofá, viendo Las Kardashians.

Aquel había sido un día duro, y él se merecía un respiro.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya falta tan poco... Este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores, pero eso es porque Damon se lo merece. Mató a Kai, es normal que quiera dedicarle más tiempo y atención. Y además, tiene cosas que hacer además de matar gente.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Dovina** , porque ella me salvó la vida con este capítulo, y porque la quiero.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,753.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

 **DAMON SALVATORE**

La cinta aislante había llegado. Antes de tiempo. Aquel era un serio problema. Kai quería matar a Damon sin cabeza; tenía un magníficamente maligno plan para atormentarlo, pero las ganas de pegarse la cabeza eran muy grandes. Así que Kai hizo lo único que podía. Bajó al sótano y dejó allí la cinta. Junto a la cabeza. La última la necesitaría cuando fuera a por el mayor de los Salvatore, pero mientras que estuviera en casa era mejor que se mantuviera alejado de ella. No quería sucumbir a la tentación.

Kai preparó una tarta. No una cualquiera, sino una preciosa y enorme tarta de tres chocolates, decorada con nata y virutas. Le costó su tiempo, pero el resultado mereció la pena. Cuando tuvo la enorme tarta en la mesa, Kai sonrió internamente. Cogió la manga pastelera y empezó a escribir con nata en la superficie de la tarta.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Kai._

Al día siguiente era su cumpleaños. Por eso iba a matar a Bonnie al día siguiente. Quería contárselo, que ella celebrara con él y luego matarla. No quería que la chica muriera antes de haber probado su magnífica creación.

La guardó en el frigorífico, y bajó al sótano. Era hora de ir en busca de Damon. Cogió la cabeza, y la metió en una bolsa de deporte. Era muy raro tener que llevar su propia cabeza agarrándola del pelo; no estaba bien.

Salió de la casa y, silbando, se encaminó a casa los Salvatore. Con suerte, aquella sería la última vez que visitaba aquella mansión. La odiaba.

Tuvo suerte. Damon, en vez de estar maldiciendo su vida en la torre del reloj, había decidido volver a casa. Tal vez tuviera que ver con que su hermano había muerto. O tal vez simplemente se había aburrido de contemplar mismo paisaje todo el rato. Nunca se sabía con los vampiros.

Damon estaba en su dormitorio, metido en la bañera. Miraba fijamente a la pared, y estaba tan absorto que, incluso si Kai estaba visible, no se percató de su llegada. El híbrido decidió aprovechar aquello. Ocultó su cabeza, y la movió hasta quedar en el punto exacto en el que estaba fija la mirada de Damon. Y luego, quitó el hechizo.

Una sangrienta y espeluznante cabeza sonriente apareció frente al vampiro, que se retiró ligeramente. Damon giró la cabeza, todavía sentado en la bañera, y miró al hombre al que le había arrancado la cabeza. Después de que Kai hubiera matado ya a varios de sus amigos, no se sorprendió de verlo ahí, quieto, saludándolo con una mano tranquilamente, como si a él no le faltara la cabeza y no se hubiera colado en el baño de un vampiro.

Damon se levantó. Estaba desnudo, pero Kai no tenía ojos, así que no le importó. A decir verdad, aunque los hubiera tenido tampoco le habría importado. El mayor de los Salvatore siempre había sido un poco exhibicionista.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras un voyeur.

Kai movió uno de sus dedos índice negativamente. Quiso reír, pero se conformó con dar dos pasos hacia delante, quedando tan sólo a poco más de un metro del vampiro. Aquello era lo que Kai hacía, invadir el espacio personal de los demás. Pero Damon no se echó atrás.

—¿No tienes suficiente con arruinarme la vida? Te llevaste a Elena. Te has llevado a Alaric, a Enzo, a mi hermano. ¿Qué quieres?

Kai se apartó de él y se acercó a la mampara de la ducha, que estaba empañada. Escribió una sola palabra, una palabra que hizo que a Damon le dieran ganas de vomitar.

 _Cabezas._

—¿Cabezas? ¿Qué eres ahora, el Jinete sin Cabeza?

Kai, lógicamente, no contestó, pero la sonrisa en su cabeza, que había seguido a Damon flotando, se hizo más amplia.

El híbrido había logrado con un hechizo conectar su cabeza a sí mismo. Todavía no había logrado hacerla hablar, pero sí sonreír o mover los ojos, para poder guiñarlos o rodarlos. Por suerte, no necesitaría aquella "habilidad" en un futuro cercano, así que, una vez se acomodara en Mystic Falls después de haber cumplido su venganza tendría tiempo de practicar.

\- ¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres cabezas? ¿Como decoración para el salón?

Kai volvió a escribir en la mampara. Le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Tal vez lo mejor de matar a Damon no fuera la muerte en sí, sino la tortura previa. Tal vez le contara lo que le haría a Elena.

 _Son un regalo._

No le dijo la verdad, sin embargo. En cambio, decidió mostrarle algo diferente. Algo que lo haría sufrir más que nada. Se concentró, y logró meterse en la mente de Damon. El vampiro cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, veía lo mismo que veía Kai.

Veía a Bonnie tirada en el suelo. Veía a Kai frente a ella. Y luego se movía. Arrancaba la cabeza de Kai, una y otra vez. No dejaba de verla volar a través de la habitación. Hasta que la cabeza y el cuerpo del que la arrancaba cambiaban. Pasaba a ser el cuerpo de Elena. Una Elena que, a diferencia de Kai, lo miraba justo antes de que le arrancara la cabeza. Lo miraba con una mezcla de horror y de confusión tan real que Damon cayó al suelo, horrorizado por sus actos.

Era tan real... El vampiro era consciente de que en otra época, antes de enamorarse de Elena, habría sido muy capaz de hacer algo así, incluso a la propia Elena, si se la hubiera encontrado en un mal momento.

La sonrisa de la cabeza se hizo todavía más amplia. Ver el sufrimiento en la expresión de Damon le recordaba los buenos momentos que ambos habían compartido en el pasado. Cuando había estado a punto de matarlo con una sombrilla, cuando había utilizado la magia de Bonnie para provocarle aneurismas... Los buenos tiempos.

—¡Para! —el grito de Damon resonó en toda la habitación, y la ilusión se desvaneció.

Pero sólo para dar paso a otra. Una en la que él se encontraba en su cama los cuerpos desnudos y degollados de Stefan y de Elena. A los pies de la cama descansaban las cabezas, con grandes sonrisas. Aquello era peor, se dijo el vampiro. Mucho peor. Porque sabía que los había matado, a ambos. Y parecía tan real, que Damon comenzó a creérselo.

Kai disfrutó durante varios minutos de la desesperación del vampiro, pero comenzaba a anochecer, así que eliminó las alucinaciones de golpe. Damon se quedó en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera. Kai se agachó frente a él y lo tomó del pelo, casi con suavidad.

Y luego tiró. Tiró con la suficiente fuerza como para arrancarle la cabeza a un humano. Pero no a Damon, y el híbrido era consciente de aquello. Esa solo era la segunda parte de la tortura. Después de la tortura psicológica venía la tortura física.

Damon logró alejar al híbrido con un golpe en el pecho, y se levantó. Pestañeó un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse para preparar un plan. No se le ocurrió nada, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomando desprevenido a Kai.

Kai habría esperado que Damon se lanzara hacia él, intentando pillarlo por sorpresa para matarlo antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, al igual que habían hecho Enzo, Lily o Stefan. Sin embargo, lo que el vampiro hizo fue girarse y agarrar la cabeza se Kai y lanzarla por la ventana.

Y logró su objetivo. Kai se puso furioso, y se marchó corriendo de la habitación. Tenía que recuperar su cabeza. Y luego lo mataría,claro que lo haría. No podía permitir que aquel crimen de violencia capital no tuviera un castigo ejemplar.

Encontró su cabeza en medio del jardín. Había caído justo encima de un rosal, y varias de las espinas habían provocado heridas en su cara. Aquello iba de mal en peor. ¿De qué le habían servido todas las cremas y mascarillas que había usado para estar perfecto cuando fuera a matar a Bonnie? Las ganas del híbrido de matar a Damon incrementaron más de lo que él hubiera creído posible.

Dejó su cabeza en un banco de piedra que encontró, procurando no pensar en el desastre que el vampiro había causado. Volvió a entrar en la casa y subió a la habitación de Damon a velocidad vampírica. No estaba de humor para perder el tiempo.

Damon se había puesto unos pantalones cuando volvió. Lo esperaba, como si tuviera claro que iba a volver a pesar de la rapidez con la que se había marchado. Sin decir absolutamente nada, el vampiro saltó, dispuesto a matarlo.

Kai tenía que admitir que luchar contra Damon era entretenido. El vampiro tenía buena técnica, pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado furioso como para pensar con la suficiente claridad, y de vez en cuando atacaba impulsivamente. El híbrido le permitió cometer varios fallos. Le gustaba verlo pensar que estaba dominando la lucha.

Cuando se cansó, se preparó para el golpe final. Sabía perfectamente cómo iba a matarlo. Del mismo modo en que Damon lo había matado a él. Hubiera preferido darle una muerte mucho más dolorosa, pero al mismo tiempo quería darle la misma muerte que él habría sufrido.

Así que le dio una bofetada. La cabeza de Damon voló a través de la habitación, al igual que había hecho la de Stefan el día anterior. Qué bonito que ambos hermanos hubieran muerto de la misma manera.

Kai cogió el cuerpo de Damon y lo llevó abajo. Lo colocó junto al de Stefan, aunque desarmado. Vaya. Su obra de arte estaba incompleta. Así que Kai recorrió toda la casa buscando otras dos espadas. Las que encontró eran muy diferentes a las que habían usado Stefan y él el día anterior, pero tendrían que valer.

Luego recogió la cabeza del vampiro y se la llevó, sin olvidarse de coger la suya. Volvió a casa a paso ligero. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. El día siguiente iba a ser muy importante. Y Kai, como cualquier joven antes de una cita, estaba histérico.

Cuando llegó, vio el mensaje que le había mandado Bonnie no mucho antes, y tuvo una idea. Cogió su propia cabeza con una mano, la hizo sonreír y guiñar un ojo y sacó el móvil. Se sacó una foto (un _selfie_ , se recordó), y se la mandó a la chica, junto a un escueto mensaje.

 _Te estaré esperando, Bonster. Ponte algo elegante._

Su cita con Bonnie sería inolvidable.


	8. Chapter 8

Cada vez falta menos... Este capítulo, y sobre todo el otro en el que se trata la muerte de Bonnie, es bastante raro. Es diferente al resto, porque como soy como soy, tenía que meter Bonkai. Y lo he hecho. No os hacéis una idea de cuánto lo he metido. Lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo sobre todo, en el que introduciré otros dos personajes...

En fin, que si os parece demasiado raro y ridículo podéis criticarme todo lo que queráis. Pero a mí me ha gustado, así que así se va a quedar.

 **#PALABRAS:** 4,233

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

 **BONNIE BENNETT (1ª PARTE)**

Kai apenas pudo dormir aquella noche. No podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso como un adolescente antes de su primera cita. Bueno, tal vez aquello tuviera que ver con que aquella realmente sería su primera cita. Y sería con su Bonster. El día siguiente no podía pintar mejor.

Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana cuando el híbrido se aburrió de dar vueltas en la cama y decidió levantarse. Se dio una ducha larga, asegurándose de que cualquier rastro de sangre que pudiera haber quedado en su cuerpo fuera eliminado. No creía que Bonnie fuera a apreciar que se presentara en su cita manchado de la sangre de sus amigos

Cuando salió de la ducha no se molestó en ponerse ropa. Vestido tan solo con el albornoz de Caroline (que le quedaba demasiado corto), bajó a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. Un café, dos huevos fritos con bacon, unas tostadas con mermelada, los restos en el bote de mermelada que planeaba comerse con la mano, unas tortitas y una manzana. No era un gran desayuno, pero el estómago de Kai estaba casi cerrado de los nervios.

Cuando limpió la cocina bajó al sótano y cogió la cinta aislante. Limpió su cabeza con cuidado, le recortó la barba y la peinó. Luego, se la puso sobre los hombros. La sujetó en su sitio mediante magia, y cortó varios trozos de la cinta. La colocó alrededor se su cuello, asegurándose de que su cabeza quedaba donde debía. La cinta, con ayuda de su magia, logró que la cabeza se sostuviera sobre su cabeza. Kai se miró en el espejo. Estaba perfecto.

Lo siguiente que hizo Kai fue cocinar. Era su primera cita, e incluso si Bonnie ya había probado comida cocinada por él, entonces no había puesto mucho esfuerzo en el plato. Ahora era diferente.

Mientras que cocinaba, silbaba alegremente una canción que había oído cantar a Bonnie. No le gustaba mucho la música del siglo XXI, pero cuando la cantaba Bonnie sonaba mucho mejor.

Cuando terminó con la comida, se fue a la habitación y se vistió. Se puso unos pantalones de traje negros, y una camisa blanca. Nada más. Habría llevado americana, pero temía que a Bonnie le recordara la noche en que él había muerto, y no quería distraerla con recuerdos. Se calzó, y miró el reloj de la mesilla. Las dos y media. No sabía cuándo llegaría Bonnie, pero él ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que no se preocupó.

Bajó al salón y se sentó, dispuesto a ver la tele. No encontró nada que le llamara la atención, así que la apagó y volvió a levantarse. No sabía qué hacer. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Las tres menos cuarto. Así no llegaba a ninguna parte.

Bajó al sótano, y admiró su obra de arte. En medio de la enorme sala había un altar. Bueno, en realidad era la mesa de plástico que tenían los Forbes para cuando preparaban barbacoas en el jardín, pero aquel era un detalle sin importancia. La había tapado con un mantel blanco, y había puesto cuatro velas, una en cada esquina.

En medio de la mesa, tumbada con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila e inocente, estaba Elena Gilbert. Elena, la chica que, Kai no comprendía por qué, hacía que todos quisieran sacrificar su vida por ella. La chica que había enamorado no sólo a uno, sino a dos vampiros. La chica a la que él había hechizado.

Alrededor de la mesa, había varias mesas más altas y estrechas. Kai había tenido que ir a Ikea a comprarlas, y luego las había montado él solo, actividad que había resultado ser mucho más complicada de lo que parecía. Pero él lo había logrado. Porque él era genial.

En cada una de aquellas mesas había una cabeza. La de Alaric se encontraba a la derecha de la cabeza de la chica, y al otro lado estaba la de Enzo. Las cabezas de Caroline y Tyler estaban a ambos lados de sus muslos, y las de Stefan y Damon, muy visibles, a ambos lados de sus brazos, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Elena, si estuviera despierta, alargara el brazo y pudiera tocarlas.

Sólo había una mesa vacía, a los pies del improvisado altar. La mesa para Bonnie. Le había dado aquel lugar privilegiado, uno que, quisiera o no, Elena tendría que ver una vez despertara. Kai no podía esperar a ver su reacción. Así como tampoco podía esperar a la reacción de Bonnie cuando le contara su plan.

Llamaron a la puerta. En un segundo, Kai estuvo frente a la puerta, pero no la abrió. En cambio, se quedó en silencio, escuchando, oliendo. La chica estaba impaciente, Kai lo sabía porque la escuchaba caminar por el porche. También podía notar que se había puesto perfume. El chico sonrió. Él no era el único emocionado ante la cita.

Kai abrió la puerta, y se quedó boquiabierto. Bonnie no se había arreglado mucho, a pesar de lo que Kai le había pedido, y sin embargo, estaba hermosa. Llevaba unos simples vaqueros oscuros y una blusa verde clara. era el color favor de Kai. Seguro que ella lo sabía.

—Hola, Bonster —saludó el híbrido. Se apartó a un lado—. Adelante.

—He venido a matarte Kai, no a pasar la tarde juntos.

—Si vas a matarme, ¿qué más te da pasar un par de horas conmigo antes? Vamos, Bon. No seas egoísta. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Aquello pareció desconcertar a la chica. Bien. Aquello era lo que Kai quería, que ella dudara, que aceptara comer con él y que se lo pasara bien. Que no quisiera matarlo. Para luego hacer él lo mismo que ella le había hecho en 1903. Traicionarla.

Bonnie suspiró y entró en la casa. Kai vio que llevaba un cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos; la verdad, no estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo. No quería que el híbrido olvidara su principal objetivo. Matarlo.

—Pasa al comedor. Imagino que sabes dónde está.

—Si no quieres morir antes de llegar a los 23 —dijo la bruja girándose hacia él repentinamente—, más vale que no hables de ellos. De ninguno.

—Lo siento. No sabía que estuvieras tan sensible.

La bruja lo ignoró y se marchó al comedor. Kai se dirigió a la cocina, y cogió la botella de vino y el primer plato, raviolis en salsa de nueces. Kai mentiría si dijera que la receta se le había ocurrido a él sólo mientras que estaba solo en el mundo prisión, pero aquello era lo de menos.

En cuanto puso el plato frente a ella, supo que Bonnie tenía tantas ganas de comerlo como él, y aquello sólo logró inflar su ego. El chico se sentó frente a ella y le llenó la copa. Bonnie alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Quieres que te mate una borracha? Será un poco humillante.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes matarme ahora si no lo conseguiste cuando estaba mucho más débil?

—¿Cómo es que tienes una cabeza funcional? —el cambio de tema sorprendió a Kai, pero lo aceptó de buena gana.

—Puede que haya usado algún truquito de magia. Quería sorprenderte hoy.

Bonnie rodó los ojos ante su intento de coqueteo y se metió uno de los raviolis en la boca. Kai pudo ver cómo disfrutaba, y aquello sólo logró que su sonrisa se hiciera más amplia y coqueta. Haber cocinado algo que a Bonnie le estaba gustando le daba una gran satisfacción.

Kai también empezó a comer. A diferencia de la última vez en la que habían comido juntos, no intentaba alargar la comida, sino que simplemente se detenía de vez en cuando con el único objetivo de observar a Bonnie que, en absoluto silencio, intentaba contenerse para no demostrar lo que le gustaba la comida.

—Así que —comenzó Bonnie cuando tragó el último de los raviolis—, a pesar de tener años y años, decides matarme el día de tu cumpleaños. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué mejor regalo que comer contigo y luego verte sangrar?

Bonnie se quedó callada, y Kai se levantó y se llevó ambos platos a la cocina para servir el segundo plato. No había sabido qué preparar, así que al final eligió un plato más pensado para él que para su cita. Salmón al horno. La receta favorita de su infancia.

Kai le habló sobre cómo su madre cocinaba aquella misma receta todos los domingos, y cómo él, en cuanto tuvo la edad suficiente para que le permitieran acercarse al horno, había aprendido a cocinarla.

El híbrido podía ver que Bonnie no sabía cómo reaccionar a una comida tan normal. Kai sonrió al pensar en que Bonnie estaba comiendo salmón encima de las cabezas de sus amigos y junto a su asesino. La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante su repentina sonrisa, y él decidió que ya era la hora de la tarta.

No le llevó una porción en un plato. No, Kai quería que Bonnie viera su obra de arte. Así que la invitó a ir a la cocina con él, y ella, a pesar de lo que Kai se había temido, aceptó sin dudar.

En cuanto vio la tarta, los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron como platos. No parecía factible que una sola persona hubiera creado una tarta como aquella en casa.

—¿Dónde la has encargado? Te ha debido costar mucho.

—Por favor, Bonster. Me ofendes. La hice yo ayer.

—Lo dudo —Bonnie se dirigió a una estantería y cogió la foto de Caroline que había. La dejó boca abajo.

—Sabía que dudarías. Así que lo grabé. Tienes la cámara en el salón. Puedes verlo mientras que yo coloco las velas.

—¿Esperas que te cante el cumpleaños feliz?

—Por supuesto —Kai la miró como si lo que decía no tuviera sentido—. No querrás que me cante a mí mismo.

Bonnie lo ignoró y se marchó de la sala. Kai recordó que ya había hecho aquello durante dieciocho años. Se preparaba una tarta, se cantaba, pedía un deseo y soplaba las velas.

Kai colocó veintitrés velas en la tarta, y luego, con extremo cuidado, la llevó al salón. Bonnie estaba viendo el vídeo, en el que Kai cantaba mientras que cocinaba. Tenía una ceja alzada, pero parecía intentar aguantar una sonrisa. Apagó la cámara en cuanto entró el híbrido, y se colocó junto a él, encendiendo las velas con magia. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

—Canta—le dijo Kai, con la voz emocionada como la de un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

Y Bonnie cantó. Cuando terminó, Kai pidió su deseo y sopló las velas. En cuanto todas estuvieron apagadas, Kai cortó dos trozos de tarta y le pasó uno a la chica. Comieron en silencio, pensando en lo que venía después.

Cuando ambos terminaron sus trozos de tarta, Bonnie se levantó, se alejó unos pasos y sacó el cuchillo. Kai, en cambio, se levantó y la miró con pena. Estaba ya dispuesto a pasar a la siguiente parte del plan, su parte favorita.

—Antes de que nos matemos el uno al otro, Bonster, me gustaría cumplir mi deseo de cumpleaños. Ya sabes, como una última alegría antes de la tragedia.

—¿Y qué has pedido? ¿Una bolsa de cortezas? ¿O la destrucción del mundo?

—No. Algo mucho más accesible —Kai sonrió—. Un beso tuyo.

—Pues ya puedes pedir otro deseo.

—No. No puedo. Va en contra de las leyes de los cumpleaños —el híbrido vio que la chica se disponía a replicar, así que siguió hablando—. Vamos, Bon. ¿Qué te cuesta?

—Llevas la cabeza pegada al cuerpo con cinta aislante. Es asqueroso.

—Así que me discriminas. Muy bonito. Me esperaba otra cosa de ti. Se suponía que eras la buena de los dos.

Bonnie se quedó en silencio, y Kai supo que estaba dudando. Qué fácil era hacerla cambiar de opinión. Mucho más que cuando estaban en 1994.

—Si te beso te dejarás de tonterías y lucharás.

Kai se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si meditara la propuesta. En realidad, tenía muy claro que iba a aceptarla, a pesar de que planeara mostrarle algo antes de matarla.

—Acepto —dijo el chico, acercándose a ella. Bonnie alzó una mano para detenerlo.

—Espera ahí. ¿Por qué quieres que te bese?

—Dos motivos muy simples —Kai fue alzando los dedos mientras que hablaba—. Uno, porque no quiero arriesgarme a morir sin haber tenido mi primer beso. Y dos, porque me gustas, Bonster. Pensaba que ya lo sabías.

—Yo beso —la chica decidió ignorar su respuesta, y lo miró como si estuviera preparándose para hacer algo horrible—. Tú no te muevas.

Kai sonrió, y le hizo caso. Incluso cerró los ojos. Seguía viéndola perfectamente, así que cerrar los ojos sólo era para que ella se sintiera más cómoda. Y pareció surtir efecto, porque Bonnie suspiró y se acercó a él. Se puso de puntillas, y colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos, y lo besó.

El híbrido había mentido. Aquel no era su primer beso, aunque tampoco podía considerarse experimentado, pues sólo había besado a otra mujer en su vida. Y aquel beso no había sido, ni de lejos, tan bueno como el de Bonnie

Kai perdió el control. La agarró de la cintura y la acercó contra su cuerpo mientras que delineaba su labio inferior con la lengua. Bonnie quiso apartarse al principio, pero finalmente abrió los labios y movió sus manos, agarrando los mechones de pelo de la nuca del híbrido.

Tal vez hubiera salido bien si Bonnie no hubiera dejado que Kai la besara con lengua. Tal vez todo habría sido diferente si no hubiera tirado de su pelo.

Pero el hecho de que Bonnie permitiera que él intensificara el beso hizo que Kai perdiera el control sobre su magia. De repente, sólo la cinta aislante estaba sujetando su cabeza. Y, cuando Bonnie tiró de su pelo, sus labios se separaron, y la cabeza de Kai cayó al suelo.

Bonnie gritó, Kai no supo si del miedo o del asco. El caso es que había perdido la paciencia, así que agarró a Bonnie del brazo y la llevó hacia el sótano. Había llegado la hora de acabar con todo. En tan sólo unos pocos minutos, todo habría terminado.

Mientras que bajaban las escaleras, el híbrido pudo ver que las mejillas de la chica estaban teñidas de rojo, y que sus labios estaban hinchados y su pelo despeinado. Bonnie era, en aquel instante, lo más bello que Kai hubiera visto en su vida, y el chico deseó por primera vez que todo fuera diferente. Deseó no tener que matarla. Pero las cosas no eran diferentes, y el hecho de que la encontrara atractiva o que le hiciera sonreír no significaba que no quisiera matarla.

En cuanto vio el sótano, Bonnie gritó. Kai pensó que intentaría matarlo en aquel mismo instante, pero lo único que hizo la chica fue darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. No planeaba ganar tiempo, sino simplemente hacerlo sufrir. Quería que viviera lo mismo que todos sus amigos habían sufrido pocos días antes. Kai disfrutaba enormemente viéndola así.

—Pagarás por esto. No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya.

Kai caminó hacia el altar, y acarició el suave cabello de Elena. Entonces se dirigió a una pizarra que había encontrado en el sótano mientras que lo vaciaba, y escribió.

 _¿Te imaginas su cara cuando despierte y vea vuestras cabezas a su alrededor?_

—No hagas esto. ¿Dónde está el Kai que había cambiado? ¿El que quería mi perdón?

 _Murió. Dos veces._

 _Vamos, Bonster. Mátame. Sólo así lograrás salvarte. Incluso te prestaré mi cinta aislante. Y entonces podrás sacrificarte una vez más por ellos._

—Lo haría, y lo sabes.

Kai borró lo que ya había escrito y volvió a empezar a escribir.

 _Sí. Lo harías. Pero también podrías sobrevivir, y dejar que te ayude a resucitar a Elena sin que tú te mueras. Y entonces ambas podríais tener vidas humanas, mortales y aburridas._

—Mientes. Tú mismo dijiste que el hechizo no se podía deshacer.

 _¿Eso dije? Cada hechizo tiene un fallo, Bonster. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie._

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio? —Bonnie estaba empezando a caer, Kai lo sabía.

 _Quiero que estemos juntos hasta los cuarenta. Quiero que me des los dieciocho años que tu abuela me robó._

Bonnie se quedó quieta y en silencio. Y es que, por mucho que quisiera salvar a sus amigos, la perspectiva de una vida con Elena y con Matt, la perspectiva de una vida humana, era realmente apetecible. Incluso si tenía que pasarla junto a Kai. Qué querría Kai de ella era un misterio, y dado que sabía que no iba a recibir una respuesta, la chica ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar.

—Si acepto... ¿harás todo lo posible por traer a Elena de vuelta?

 _Ese es el trato._

Bonnie suspiró, y se acercó a Elena. Kai casi podía ver los engranajes en su mente intentando buscar la mejor opción. Sinceramente, el híbrido no veía dónde estaba la duda. Si aceptaba el trato, él había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por salvar a su mejor amiga, y además, podría disfrutar de su grata compañía durante casi dos décadas. En cambio, si se negaba y luchaban, se arriesgaba a morir y a que Elena despertara y viera aquel grotesco espectáculo. E, incluso en el caso de que matara a Kai, eso no aseguraba que fuera a encontrar la manera de traer de vuelta a sus amigos.

Así que se decidió.

—Acepto.

Kai quiso sonreír. Se acercó a la chica y le acarició la mejilla. Ella quería echarse atrás, salir corriendo, pero no podía. No podía, porque había hecho un trato.

La cabeza de Kai apareció por las escaleras flotando, y el híbrido volvió a colocarla en su sitio. Una vez estuvo todo perfecto, volvió a acercarse a Bonnie y la abrazó. La chica no le devolvió el abrazo, pero tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo, así que Kai enterró la cabeza en su cuello y aspiró. El olor de la sangre, incluso si no la necesitaba para sobrevivir, le resultaba irresistible. En aquel momento, para Kai era casi imposible resistirse a morder. Pero se detuvo. Lo hizo, porque había algo que deseaba más que su sangre.

Volvió a besarla. La rodeó con ambos brazos, uno en su cintura y el otro en sus omóplatos. Aquella vez, cuando Bonnie cerró los ojos, él cerró tanto los de su cabeza como su vista. Quería disfrutar de aquel momento. Así que se dejó llevar, como si en vez de ser un asesino psicópata fuera tan sólo un adolescente.

Pero sabía que todo tenía que terminar. Así que desplazó su boca hasta la oreja de la chica y exhaló. Sonrió al notar como la chica se estremecía

—No hay trato.

La abrazó, sujetándola del cuello, casi con cariño, pero fuertemente. Bonnie abrió los ojos repentinamente y empezó a patalear en el intento de escapar de un abrazo que sería con toda seguridad mortal.

Finalmente logró escapar de él volviendo a darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, éste tan fuerte que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, dolorido. Bonnie sacó el cuchillo del bolsillo y, sin dudarlo un sólo instante, se lo clavó al híbrido en el corazón. Kai gritó, y se quedó repentinamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa.

Bonnie lo miró durante varios minutos, sin poder creer que estuviera muerto de verdad. La cabeza, de nuevo sin la ayuda de la magia, cayó al suelo y rodó hasta chocar contra la mesa en la que estaba Elena. La bruja la cogió del suelo y la colocó en la mesa en la que habría ido su cabeza. Luego se dirigió a Elena, y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con cariño.

No parecía saber qué hacer. Simplemente estaba ahí, quieta, procurando no mirar más que a su amiga para no tener que ver las cabezas de sus amigos. Y tal vez aquello fuera lo que la hizo ignorar el movimiento a su espalda.

De repente, dos brazos la rodearon, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el único objetivo era sujetarla, impedir que se moviera un sólo ápice. Bonnie gritó e intentó alejarse, pero el agarre de Kai era demasiado fuerte.

El híbrido notaba cómo el pulso de Bonnie se había acelerado a causa del miedo, y eso lo hizo sonreír internamente. Extrañaba aquel sentimiento, el sentimiento de dominar por completo una situación, de tener a la víctima a sus pies. Y quiso aprovechar aquella situación.

Llevó a Bonnie hasta la planta baja de la casa, y la ató a una de las sillas de la cocina. Sin embargo, no la dejó ahí, sino que la llevó de vuelta al sótano y la sentó frente al cuerpo de Elena, justo al lado de su propia cabeza, que sonreía.

—Bien, Bonster. Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar —Kai se colocó frente a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura, mientras que la cabeza, a su lado, hablaba—. Verás, yo te ayudaría a romper el hechizo, de verdad. Pero no es tan sencillo, ¿entiendes?

—Te voy a matar —Bonnie estaba llorando, pero Kai estaba totalmente seguro de que nunca había visto tal determinación en su mirada—. Te juro que de aquí tú no sales vivo.

—No, Bon. De aquí la que no sale viva eres tú.

Bonnie le dio un cabezazo en el pecho, y aunque tenía que aceptar que le dolió, Kai podía ver que a ella le había dolido tanto o más que a él. Kai rió, estiró una mano y le acarició la frente con el pulgar. La chica intentó apartarse, pero el chico la cogió de la nuca con la otra mano, impidiendo que se moviera.

—No sabes lo que me gustaría pegarte. Darte con el mismo bate con el que maté a mi hermano Joey. Me gustaría partirte la cabeza y que tu sangre manchara el cuerpo de tu querida Elena.

—Estás enfermo.

—Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar. Iba a decir que me gustaría, pero que los malditos sentimientos que tengo desde que me fusioné con mi hermanito no me dejan hacerte sufrir.

—Sigues estando enfermo —Bonnie lo miraba con asco, pero Kai no dejó que aquello lo afectara—. Si vas a matarme hazlo ya, Kai. Así al menos Elena podrá vivir.

Kai sonrió. Ahora venía la gran parte del plan. La parte que había planeado desde el momento en el que había matado a Alaric y se había llevado la cabeza.

—¿En serio crees que podrá vivir? ¿No sería divertido que cuando despertara el susto que se diera al ver vuestras cabezas le provocara un infarto?

Kai disfrutó al ver la expresión horrorizada de la chica, que volvió a intentar luchar por escapar de las cuerdas que la ataban a la silla. Se desató con un hechizo y saltó sobre Kai, que desprevenido, cayó al suelo con Bonnie encima suyo. La chica comenzó a golpearlo ciegamente, dejándose llevar por la furia.

El híbrido se dejó golpear. Apenas le dolía, y sentía que se lo debía a la chica después de todo lo que él le había hecho sufrir cuando ambos estaban en 1994. A pesar de que Bonnie ya se había vengado al abandonarlo en el otro mundo prisión con una herida que lo tuvo cojeando durante semanas, él sentía que le debía algo.

Cuando finalmente la chica se cansó se giró y cayó al suelo junto al híbrido, llorando.

—Yo también debo estar enferma. No puede ser que esté tan tranquila estando frente a las cabezas de mis amigos.

—¿Tranquila? Creo que me has roto alguna costilla.

Kai permitió que la chica se preocupara. Le encantaba ver aquellos sentimientos encontrados en Bonnie; eran la mejor prueba de que Bonnie ya no era la que era antes.

—Kai. ¿Por qué no me has matado?-la chica volvió a empezar a llorar.

—Porque esperaba a que me lo pidieras. A que lo suplicaras.

Kai pudo ver cómo ella tomaba una decisión. La decisión de no suplicar. Nunca. Y entonces, el híbrido también tomó una decisión. La decisión de aceptar el trato. Bueno, su versión del trato. La versión en la que no existía forma de romper el hechizo pero Kai pretendía buscarla igualmente. La versión en la que él ganaba y Bonnie perdía.

—He cambiado de idea. Acepto el trato. Tú serás mía por dieciocho años y yo haré todo lo que sea posible por romper el hechizo.

Bonnie se quedó mirándolo. Antes había estado dispuesta a aceptar. Ahora, en cambio, no estaba tan segura. Kai la mataría, ella lo estaba viendo. Incluso si la apreciaba algo más que a los demás que conocía, acabaría matándola porque, quisiera o no, era un psicópata, y uno con muy mal humor.

Pero aquella era su única oportunidad de volver a ver a su mejor amiga. Y, a pesar de no haber pasado mucho desde que Elena había quedado dormida, la echaba de menos. Haría cualquier cosa por volver a verla. Incluso arriesgarse a no volver a ver a los demás.

—Vale. Hay trato.

Kai sonrió. Aquello iba a ser perfecto.


	9. Chapter 9

Cada vez falta menos... Sólo falta Elena para terminar con la venganza de Kai. Este capítulo es el más raro que he escrito. En serio. Entre Kai y Bonnie pasan cosas muy extrañas mientras que están juntos, pero bueno, estamos hablando de Kai y Bonnie, así que, al menos hasta cierto punto, tiene sentido. Bueno, al igual que en el otro capítulo, si queréis podéis insultarme todo lo que queráis.

 **#PALABRAS:** 4,051.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

 **BONNIE BENNETT (2ª PARTE)**

 _Dos meses después del trato_

Kai encontró a Bonnie en el mismo sitio de siempre: en la biblioteca de la universidad Whitmore. La chica no parecía hacer nada aparte de estudiar, e incluso si ambos habían ido a la universidad porque estudiar una carrera era parte de la normalidad que el híbrido buscaba, el chico comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, pues apenas veía a Bonnie últimamente.

—Bon, te estaba buscando —Kai se sentó a su lado y cerró el libro que había estado estudiando la chica. Bonnie alzó la cabeza, molesta—. ¿Vamos a comer juntos?

—¿Acaso tengo otra oportunidad?

El hecho de que fueran a pasar dieciocho años juntos y que hubiera momentos en los que Kai y Bonnie se llevaban bien no significaba que la bruja le permitiera salirse con la suya. Lo único que hacía era quejarse y criticar cada una de sus acciones y decisiones; y siempre se comportaba como si estuviera secuestrada.

Y es que Kai sabía que era así como la chica se sentía. Sin embargo, había veces en las que se traicionaba a sí misma, veces en las que disfrutaba con Kai. Y el híbrido, que siempre observaba con atención todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, recordaba cada una de aquellas ocasiones.

—Te queda otra. Tu muerte y el infarto de Elena —respondió simplemente Kai. Había llegado a la conclusión de que las amenazas eran lo que mejor funcionaba con ella—. ¿Vamos?

La chica guardó todas sus cosas y se levantó. Ignorando el brazo que el chico le ofrecía, salió de la biblioteca, y Kai la siguió antes de que ella tuviera algún plan de huida brillante. Solía tenerlos bastante a menudo últimamente.

En cuanto estuvieron en la cafetería, Kai se dirigió a la barra y pidió para ambos. Aquello era lo que siempre hacía, y Bonnie se lo permitía porque el chico era un experto en comida. Sabía perfectamente qué le gustaba a la chica.

Bonnie se sentó en la primera mesa que vio y sacó el móvil. Planeaba ignorarlo, pero Kai no lo permitiría. Así que jugó con su última carta. Jeremy Gilbert.

—Vi a tu otro novio el otro día —dijo mientras que se sentaba—. Hasta me saludó. Creo que le caigo bien.

—No hables de él. Déjalo en paz.

—No he dicho nada malo. Míralo, ahí viene.

Desde que se había enterado del trato de Bonnie y Kai, Jeremy, que se había mostrado incluso más distante después de la muerte de todos, había decidido proteger a la bruja, a pesar de que ésta le había asegurado en más de una ocasión que estaba a salvo. Así que se había buscado un trabajo en la universidad, y se había preocupado de estar alrededor de Bonnie a todas horas. Kai lo odiaba.

El híbrido lo saludó desde la mesa, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la cafetería. Bonnie se encogió algo avergonzada, y su agobio aumentó al ver que Jeremy correspondía al saludo y se les acercaba.

—¿Qué hay, pequeño Gilbert? —preguntó Kai cuando Jeremy se sentó junto a Bonnie.

—Soy el único Gilbert. Podrías llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Y dónde está la gracia en eso?

Jeremy rodó los ojos y se centró solamente en Bonnie. Le habló con tranquilidad de temas insustanciales. A la bruja no le gustaba mantener aquellas conversaciones con su ex teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido desde que ella había muerto, pero tenía que aguantarse si quería pasar el menor tiempo posible a solas con Kai. Incluso si aquello tuviera sus inconvenientes.

Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que tanto Jeremy como Kai parecían querer matarse con las miradas. Y también estaba el hecho de que enseñaban tanto músculo como podían, como si aquello fuera a marcar alguna diferencia. No podían matarse el uno al otro, así que no servía de nada que demostraran su aparente fuerza física.

Al final, la comida fue un infierno. Bonnie debería haber aprendido ya, pero no podía evitar caer cada vez. Y así, se le quitaban siempre las ganas de comer. Estaba segura de haber perdido alguno que otro kilo. Y no había perdido más por los desayunos y las cenas que le preparaba Kai cada día.

Después de comer, como ninguno de ellos tenía clases, Kai y Bonnie volvieron al apartamento que compartían. Porque aquel había sido otro de los deseos del chico, alquilar un apartamento y tener que pagar facturas. Cosas normales.

En cuanto entró en casa, Bonnie se descalzó. Kai, en cambio, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la cabeza. Bonnie apartó la vista de él. Aquello siempre la incomodaba. Pero se había convertido en parte de su rutina.

Al igual que las miles de estúpidos rituales y manías de Kai. Como no vestirse una vez se había metido en la ducha. O meterse en su cuarto por las noches y darle un beso de buenas noches. Llevando la cabeza en la mano.

* * *

 _Seis meses después del trato_

—Ni loca.

Bonnie se había puesto colorada al escuchar la propuesta que Kai le había hecho. El híbrido podía ver lo que la chica estaba pensando. Que era un cerdo. Que no podía ser tan insensible como para preguntarle aquello. Que no tenía cabeza.

—Vamos, Bonster. ¿No querrás que muera siendo virgen?

—¿¡Pero tú te estás escuchando!? —Bonnie alzó los brazos, totalmente anonadada por lo que estaba sucediendo—. Me estás pidiendo que tengamos sexo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Pero eso es lo que nos enseñan siempre. Que el sexo es algo normal, natural.

—Tú no estás bien. En serio. Tienes un problema muy gordo. Y si quieres sexo, búscate a otra. Si es que puedes encontrarla, Jinete sin cabeza.

Y la encontró. Tan sólo dos días después, Bonnie tuvo que volver sola a casa porque, por primera vez, Kai no fue en su busca para que comieran juntos. En cuanto la chica entró en el apartamento, escuchó los gemidos que salían de la habitación. No de la de Kai. De la suya. No sólo había encontrado con quién perder la virginidad, sino que la estaba perdiendo en su cuarto. En su cama.

Bonnie volvió a salir del apartamento. No pensaba volver en, al menos, medio día. Por si acaso.

* * *

 _Tres años después del trato_

Bonnie se arrepintió de haber vuelto a casa al momento de abrir la puerta. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando? El olor que venía del salón no podía ser...

Kai empezó a cantar Everybody de Backstreet Boys. Aquello no significaba nada. No podía significar nada. El híbrido amaba cantar, lo hacía día y noche. Bonnie estaba segura de que sólo lo hacía por molestar, pero sí era cierto que nunca lo veía tan contento como cuando cantaba.

La chica entró en el salón. Lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. Kai estaba subido en el sofá, vestido solo con unos calzoncillos que lo hacían parecer un modelo de Calvin Klein. No llevaba su cabeza, pero ésta volaba a su alrededor cantando. Bonnie estaba segura de no haber visto algo tan raro como aquello en su vida.

Y lo peor era la mesita de café. Estaba llena de botellines de cerveza y de lo que Bonnie había temido. Porros. Kai estaba drogado.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —gritó la chica.

—Bonnie —la cabeza de Kai sonreía como si fuera la persona más feliz en el mundo entero. La recorrió con la mirada con un descaro nada propio en él—. Ven a bailar conmigo.

—Ni loca. ¿Tú te estás viendo? Se suponía que ibas a ser una persona responsable, Kai, no un adolescente rebelde.

Kai saltó del sofá, se colocó la cabeza en su lugar y se acercó a ella. La abrazó con fuerza, hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio y caer en el suelo. Bonnie exclamó un quejido cuando el peso del híbrido cayó sobre ella, aplastándola. Intentó apartar al chico de ella, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Encima de ella.

—Despierta. Kai, despierta y quítate. ¡Kai!

—Bonnie —el híbrido le pasó una mano por la cintura y con la otra le acarició la mejilla—, ¿tú me quieres?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto?

—Nadie me quiere. Ashley me ha dejado.

 _Y yo me alegro_ , estuvo a punto de decir Bonnie. Y es que se alegraba. Ashley, la más reciente novia de Kai, lo había dejado. Probablemente por otro, teniendo en cuenta lo zorra que era.

Así que por eso era. Por eso se había emborrachado y drogado. Kai Parker había sufrido su primer desengaño amoroso. La chica suspiró, sabiendo lo que venía. Venían días, tal vez semanas, de música a todo volumen y, con toda probabilidad, de películas románticas. Un infierno.

—Vamos, Kai, no hagas un mundo de esto. Y quítate de encima.

—Tú tampoco me quieres. No pido tanto. Sólo cariño y un poco de sexo de vez en cuando.

—¿Un poco? Cualquiera lo diría —dijo la chica, casi en un susurro.

Bonnie supo que Kai la había escuchado cuando bajó la cabeza, colocándola a la altura de sus pechos. Le dio un beso en el escote, haciendo que Bonnie sintiera un escalofrío. Al momento siguiente Bonnie lo estaba empujando y golpeando, hasta conseguir que el chico de quitara de encima suya y se tumbara a su lado. Su cabeza, sin embargo, siguió donde estaba.

La chica la cogió y la lanzó a través de la sala, haciéndola caer en el sofá. Kai bufó, pero no se movió. La cabeza se giró y volvió a volar hasta Kai, y el chico se la puso sobre la cabeza después de sentarse.

—Dime que me quieres, Bon. Dame esperanzas.

—¿Esperanzas de qué? —Bonnie no comprendía las palabras de Kai, aunque ni siquiera comprendía por qué lo intentaba. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que no intentara comprender a los borrachos.

—De nada. Da igual.

Antes de que Kai pudiera marcharse, Bonnie lo agarró de los hombros y le dio un abrazo. Con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a no odiar a Kai. No podía decir que lo quisiera, pero después de los tres años que había pasado mayormente en su única compañía, había dejado de odiarlo, incluso a pesar de lo que había hecho.

Kai se dejó abrazar sin corresponder. Bonnie podía ver que estaba triste, triste de verdad. Había querido a la rubia. A la chica le parecía imposible, pero Kai siempre había tomado las decisiones más extrañas y sin sentido.

Bonnie lo soltó y le sonrió, intentando empatizar con él. Estaba intentando empatizar con un asesino psicópata.

—Gracias por quererme —la sonrisa de Kai se hizo tan amplia como cuando Bonnie lo había encontrado.

—No he dicho que...

Kai la besó. No la había besado desde que hicieron el pacto. Bonnie no intentó apartarse, pero tampoco hizo ningún movimiento por corresponder al beso. Era la sorpresa, se decía Bonnie. No intentaba apartarlo de sí por la sorpresa.

Pero tampoco hizo nada cuando el chico se colocó sobre ella y empezó a acariciarle la cintura. Nada, hasta que a Kai volvió a caérsele la cabeza.

La chica lo apartó de un empujón y se levantó. Le dio un pisotón en la mano antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

—Como vuelvas a tocarme te mato.

Kai reía mientras que ella se marchaba. Le gustaba molestarla, hacerla sufrir, hacerla sentir incómoda. Aquello era lo que más le gustaba al híbrido, estuviera sobrio, borracho o drogado. Y Bonnie debería haberlo sabido.

* * *

 _Cinco años después del trato_

Bonnie no sabía cómo había acabado en aquella situación. Cuando despertó, se encontró en la cama de un hotel de lujo, totalmente desnuda, y al lado de Kai. El chico, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había dormido con la cabeza puesta, estaba de espaldas a ella, destapado. La chica no pudo evitar que su mirada se clavaba en el culo del híbrido antes de levantarse.

Lo hizo en silencio. No recordaba lo que había sucedido, y prefería averiguarlo sin tener a Kai constantemente intentando picarla o... haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Buscó su ropa por toda la habitación, pero no encontró nada, así que se puso la camiseta de Kai. No era la mejor opción, pero sí la única que tenía en ese momento.

La chica registró la habitación, pero no encontró nada que pudiera darle una pista de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando la chica se sentó de nuevo a los pies de la cama, seguía sabiendo lo mismo que cuando se había despertado: que no estaba en casa y que al fin Kai había logrado su objetivo de llevarla a la cama. Y, curiosamente, a la chica aquello último era lo que menos le molestaba.

Una mano la rodeó repentinamente y se cerró en uno de sus pechos. Bonnie miró hacia atrás, y vio que Kai la miraba con una gran sonrisa. La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando que él se lo tomara como una invitación a dejar de tocarla. Pero, en cambio, lo que hizo fue atraerla hacia él y empezar a besarle el cuello.

—¿Qué coño haces, Kai?

—Estamos casados, Bon. El siguiente paso es hacer bebés.

—No haría bebés yo contigo ni aunque... —Bonnie pareció reparar en las últimas palabras del híbrido—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso de que estamos casados?

Kai la miró y se llevó una mano al corazón, dolido. Con la otra, apretó el pecho que había estado sujetando. Así era Kai, podía estar dolido (o aparentarlo) pero nunca dejaba de ser él.

—No me toques.

Bonnie se levantó, se giró y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Estamos en Las Vegas —explicó el chico, volviendo a tumbarse y cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza—. Anoche nos fuimos de fiesta. Bebimos. Y nos casamos. Era otra de las cosas que quería hacer antes de los 40.

—Tienes 28, Kai. Todavía podías esperar y elegir a otra. A alguien que te quiera.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti. Así que vamos a estar casados hasta los 40. Luego seguirás queriendo estar casada conmigo, así que estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—He tenido sexo con un fantasma degollado.

—Eso seguro que es una gran anécdota que compartir con tus amigas.

—Lo haría si no las hubieras matado.

—Sólo he matado a una —Kai se puso de rodillas y se acercó a ella—. No generalices.

Kai tiró de ella mientras que metía una mano bajo la camiseta. Y Bonnie, como la tonta que era, lo besó. Porque, ya que estaban casados, bien podría disfrutar del sexo con Kai. Ashley lo había hecho.

* * *

 _Siete años después del trato_

Aquello sí que iba a ser un infierno. Un embarazo. Estaba embarazada de Kai. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que podría quedarse embarazada de un fantasma? No tenía sentido, incluso si se tenía en cuenta que Kai nunca había sido normal.

—¿Kai?

El chico estaba de pie frente a ella, mirando fijamente el test de embarazo que había sobre la mesa. Él mismo lo había dicho, que el próximo paso era hacer bebés. Sin embargo, ahora no parecía tan feliz con respecto a esa idea. Más bien, parecía dispuesto a tirarse por la ventana.

—Kai, ¿estás bien?

El híbrido la miró. Y, sorprendiendo completamente a la chica, sonrió y se lanzó sobre ella, dándole un abrazo que casi le hizo daño.

—Vamos a ser papis, Bonster. ¿Te lo imaginas? Un Kai bebé correteando por nuestra casa en un pueblo de Oregon.

Sí, Bonnie podía imaginarlo. Podía imaginar a un niño con un cuchillo en la mano, y aquello no le hacía nada feliz. Se imaginaba a un niño de piel oscura y ojos claros con la misma sonrisa que su padre, mientras que clavaba un cuchillo en la espalda de su hermana. Aquello no podía suceder. No era más que una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo.

Su hermana... Aquel era el otro problema. ¿Y si tenían gemelos? Bonnie no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus hijos participaran en un ritual que acabaría con la vida de uno de ellos. Aquella era la baza que tenía. Aquella era su única esperanza.

—No quiero un bebé Gemini, Kai.

—¿Por qué? —la alegría de Kai pareció desinflarse mientras que el fantasma se sentaba frente a ella—. Quiero ser padre, Bon. No me quites esta ilusión.

—No es mi intención quitártela. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a tener gemelos. Por favor, Kai, entiéndelo.

El chico suspiró mientras que la miraba fijamente. Lo estaba pensando. De verdad. Era en momentos como aquel cuando Bonnie pensaba que no estaba tan mal casada con él. Momentos en los que dejaba de parecer un psicópata asesino para ser un hombre de 30 años, un hombre normal.

Claro, aquellos momentos eran tan escasos como la lluvia en el desierto, pero cada vez que sucedían, Bonnie se aseguraba de recordarlos siempre.

—¿Quieres abortar? —preguntó el chico. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía descontento. Bonnie asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada—. Vale. Acepto, con una condición.

—¿Qué condición? —Bonnie sabía que aceptaría cualquier condición que él quisiera imponerle, pero preguntó igualmente.

—Quiero adoptar un niño.

Y Bonnie aceptó. A decir verdad, la chica siempre había pensado que acabaría siendo madre, tal vez no de un niño adoptado, o del hijo de Kai, pero madre al fin y al cabo. Así que, poco después, y habiendo utilizado unos tal vez no muy legales medios, Kai y Bonnie se mudaron a Oregon con su hijo, un niño de cuatro meses llamado Jeremy.

Jeremy. Y había sido culpa de Kai, por supuesto. Incluso si no se lo había dicho, Bonnie sabía que el bebé no tenía nombre cuando lo adoptaron, pues había sido abandonado apenas dos semanas antes de que ellos lo adoptaran.

Jeremy. Ahora, después de siete años y dos de casados, el híbrido seguía torturándola con lo que había sucedido con su ex. Seguía torturándola con aquella escena tan traumática que había vivido hacia año y medio, cuando había ido a visitarlos y se había encontrado a Bonnie acurrucada al híbrido en la cama. Acurrucada a un hombre sin cabeza.

Bonnie había tenido que aceptar el nombre de su nuevo hijo, sobre todo después de haber sufrido más de lo que pensaba con el aborto. Así que incluso fue ella la que llevó al pequeño Jeremy en brazos en el trayecto a casa.

—Vamos a enseñarle todo, Bonster. Su primera palabra será papá.

—De eso nada —Bonnie le dio un beso en la frente al bebé—. Su primera palabra será mamá.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

—Hay un par de cosas que quedan prohibidas Kai, y seré inflexible con esto.

—Soy todo oídos —Kai frenó frente a la casa.

—No le enseñes a Jeremy que no tienes cabeza. Y prohibido matar a nadie, ni mencionar siquiera la sangre o los cadáveres, o cualquier cosa.

Kai aceptó. A decir verdad, él tampoco quería que su hijo se criara en un ambiente de muerte, sangre y cabezas cortadas. Ni siquiera magia. La de Jeremy sería una vida normal.

* * *

 _Diez años después del trato_

Bonnie debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber sabido que Kai la había mentido, que lo había hecho durante diez años. El hombre nunca había siquiera intentado deshacer el hechizo. Y no lo había hecho porque no era posible. En el fondo, la bruja sabía que era culpa suya. Él le había dicho la verdad, y ella había insistido. Había perdido diez años de su vida para nada.

La chica tendría que haberlo sabido cuando Kai repentinamente decidió dejar a Jeremy con unos amigos para poder viajar a Mystic Falls porque había encontrado la manera de despertar a Elena. Pero la ilusión la había cegado, y la visión que tenía frente a ella en aquel momento la horripilaba como nada lo había hecho antes.

Volvía a estar en el sótano de casa de los Forbes. Estaba sentada en una silla, con las manos atadas a la espalda. Y frente a ella estaba el altar de Elena, con todas las cabezas de sus amigos alrededor. Lo que la asustaba no era el cambio en las caras, sino la falta de él. Los rasgos de sus amigos estaban intactos, jóvenes y perfectos.

Bonnie lloraba. Las lágrimas caían descontroladas mientras que la chica gimoteaba, esperando a que Kai decidiera ir en su busca y matarla. Porque aquel era el objetivo. Matarla. Aquel había sido siempre el objetivo. Se habían casado, habían adoptado un hijo, y todo para nada.

La chica escuchó la puerta abrirse. Giró la cabeza, no queriendo ver a Kai. Escuchó cada uno de los tranquilos y lentos pasos del fantasma, y también cómo arrastraba un objeto.

Unos dedos se colocaron bajo su barbilla, y la obligaron a girar y alzar la cabeza. Bonnie ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar los ojos, sabía que al final Kai la obligaría a mirar. Kai tenía en la mano un bate. Iba a matarla, e iba a hacerlo del mismo modo en que había matado a uno de sus hermanos.

—Estamos casados, Kai. Tenemos un hijo. No puedes matarme —Kai veía cómo estaba sufriendo Bonnie por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Suplicar era lo que la chica más odiaba—. Por favor.

—No te preocupes, Bon. Cuidaré bien de Jer. Y hasta adoptaré un perro. Tu hijo será feliz, cariño.

Kai se agachó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Bonnie no podía apartarse de él, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Le mordió el labio, fuerte, hasta hacerlo sangrar. El hombre se apartó de ella y sonrió. Parecía incluso orgulloso.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en esta misma habitación hace diez años? —Kai no esperó a que la mujer contestara, mientras que balanceada el bate en su mano—. Te dije que me gustaría reventarte la cabeza y que tu sangre manchara el cuerpo de tu querida Elena.

—Déjame en paz —Bonnie lloraba más que antes.

—Sigo queriendo hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que la habitación va a quedar perfecta. Una pena que tú no vayas a poder ver mi obra de arte.

Su expresión cambió, y Bonnie tuvo miedo. Kai nunca la había mirado así, incluso si había estado a punto de matarla diez años antes. La había mirado siempre de la misma manera, con su típica expresión de niño caprichoso. Ahora, sin embargo... Ahora quedaba claro que la iba a matar.

—¿Un besito de despedida, Bon?

—Que te den, Kai.

Kai levantó el brazo, y Bonnie cerró los ojos. El híbrido dio el primer golpe, y disfrutó del sonido del golpe en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de su Bonster. El cuerpo de la chica cayó, silla incluida, mientras que la sangre salpicaba a su alrededor.

El hombre frunció el ceño. Sí, el golpe había hecho que la sangre salpicara al suelo, pero no había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para manchar a Elena. Problemas logísticos. Vaya mierda.

Kai soltó el bate y movió la silla en la que estaba una semiconsciente Bonnie hacia delante. Quedó casi a los pies de Elena; el lugar perfecto.

Kai dio un segundo golpe. Esta vez, la sangre manchó el vestido de Elena y una de sus manos. Bonnie gimió y perdió el conocimiento. Vaya, qué decepción. Kai habría esperado que su Bonster hubiera aguantado más. Quería disfrutar de sus gritos, de sus gemidos. En cierto modo, el sexo y los asesinatos eran muy parecidos para él.

Kai golpeó tres, cuatro veces, hasta que pudo escuchar cómo él corazón de Bonnie se detenía. No tenía mucho tiempo para cortarle la cabeza a la chica, pero debía hacerlo. Debía ceñirse al plan. Pero antes debía despedirse de su esposa.

Habían pasado apenas cinco minutos cuando Kai se levantó y le cortó la cabeza a la mujer, con cuidado, dejando el corte totalmente horizontal y recto. Colocó la cabeza en su lugar, justo frente a Elena, y sacó el cuerpo del sótano. Lo guardaría, pero no podía perder el tiempo ahora. Pronto, sucedería algo genial.

Kai apartó la silla que Bonnie había ocupado poco antes hasta una esquina de la sala y se sentó, ansioso.

Apenas cinco minutos después, Elena abrió los ojos.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí está el final de esta historia. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndola, probablemente más de lo que haya disfrutado nunca con ninguna historia. Este capítulo es un poco diferente a los demás, pero me pareció desde el primer momento que este sería el final perfecto para Elena.

Tal y como acaba la historia, incluso podría hacer una continuación, pero no sé si la haré porque eso significaría que tendría que crear una historia lo suficientemente larga como para escribir algo. Pero no sé, ya veré. Todavía queda mucho verano.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que améis al pequeño Jeremy tanto como yo.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,403.

 **#TOTAL PALABRAS:** 18,073.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y SIN MONTURA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO X**

 **ELENA GILBERT**

A pesar de que Elena había sido su primera vez con aquel hechizo, Kai sabía cuál había sido el estado de la humana durante todo ese tiempo que había pasado dormida. Sabía que no había sido consciente de lo que había sucedido a su alrededor, a pesar de que la gente pudiera fácilmente contactar con ella. Era en esos momentos cuando su mente se ponía en marcha.

Así que Elena no había sido consciente de todo lo que les había sucedido a sus amigos y a su novio. Aquello era lo que Kai había buscado. Así, la reacción sería la perfecta.

En cuanto Elena abrió los ojos, Kai se echó hacia delante en su silla y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Vio como la chica pestañeaba varias veces, y como sus ojos intentaban ajustarse a la luz después de una década de oscuridad. La chica comenzó a incorporarse, y entonces se detuvo. Su mirada estaba fija en la cabeza de Bonnie.

La chica empezó a hiperventilar, y gritó. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y vio las cabezas de Caroline y de Stefan. Empezó a llorar y siguió gritando. Se incorporó del todo y vio que tanto sus manos como su vestido estaban manchados de sangre. Creía que había sido culpa suya. Aquello iba incluso mejor de lo que Kai había esperado.

Elena decidió mirar a la derecha. Y sólo pudo ver una cosa. Damon. La cabeza de Damon estaba frente a ella, y la miraba con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa idéntica a la que le dirigía siempre. Kai se había ocupado de que fuera idéntica, reconocible. La mejor tortura posible.

La chica se levantó y cogió la cabeza en sus manos. Intentó borrarle la sonrisa, pero parecía un trabajo imposible. Lo era, se dijo Kai. Él estaba forzándola desde que había matado a Bonnie.

Elena abrazó la cabeza como si eso fuera a traer de vuelta a Damon con ello. Kai comenzó a reír a carcajadas sin poder soportarlo más. Mientras que Elena alzaba la cabeza hacia él, el híbrido se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Bonnie. Le peinó suavemente el pelo con los dedos, y luego la cogió y la abrazó, imitando a la humana frente a él.

\- Entiendo tu sufrimiento, ¿sabes?-le dijo con una sonrisa-. Incluso si he sido yo el que ha matado a Bon, me ha dado pena. Llevábamos diez años casados, y hasta tenemos un hijo.

\- ¿Qué les has hecho?-la voz de Elena sonaba ronca después de no haber hablado en más de una década. La chica carraspeó.

\- Estar dormida te ha hecho tonta, ¿no? Los he matado. Creo que es bastante obvio.

\- Ni siquiera tiene sentido que estés vivo.

\- No lo estoy. ¿Ves?-Kai se quitó la cabeza por un momento, y Elena gritó. El chico volvió a colocarse la cabeza y sonrió-. Tampoco es para tanto. No seas exagerada.

\- Tráelos de vuelta. Ya.

\- No se puede. Pensaba que ya lo sabías. Os cargasteis el Otro Lado, así que todos están muertos para siempre. Mi pobre Jer crecerá sin su madre. Creo que es la primera vez que pienso en eso-Kai frunció el ceño. Aquel era un asunto en el que no había pensado hasta el momento. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

\- Mi hermano. Dime que no lo mataste-Elena parecía cada vez más confusa, pero también mucho más serena de lo que Kai había esperado.

\- No estoy hablando de tu hermano. Ese no me importa a mí. Me refiero a mi hijo. ¿Quieres ser la madrina? Estoy seguro de que a Bonnie le habría gustado.

Kai disfrutó viendo cómo Elena se volvía loca poco a poco. La chica soltó la cabeza de su novio, que cayó al suelo y rodó. Luego se dejó caer de rodillas, se agarró del pelo y gritó. Empezó a tirarse del pelo, y varios mechones acabaron en el suelo o en sus manos. Kai sonreía, casi eufórico. Repentinamente se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer.

\- _Phesmatos Occulix_.

Las cabezas desaparecieron. Elena había pasado a arañarse los brazos, y pronto, la sangre empezó a caer hasta el suelo. Y entonces sonó el timbre. La chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero Kai se marchó del sótano, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta. El híbrido se arregló bien la ropa antes de abrir la puerta con una fingida expresión preocupada.

\- Buenas tardes, agente. Gracias por venir tan rápido. Empezaba a temer que mi querida Elena se volviera contra mí.

\- Cuénteme, señor Parker. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Pues verá-Kai estaba sorprendido por su gran interpretación-, Elena y yo llevamos ya dos años juntos. Nos conocemos, y puedo asegurarle que nunca se había mostrado así. Pero hoy...

Kai se llevó una mano a los ojos como si intentara ocultar las lágrimas, y para darle mayor énfasis, movió sus hombros de modo que pareciera que estaba temblando.

\- Tranquilícese, vamos a solucionar esto. Pero necesito saber todo lo que ha sucedido.

\- Hoy se ha vuelto completamente loca. No sé cuánto lleva así, porque yo he llegado a casa hace poco, pero me temo que bastante. Tiene... heridas, por los brazos, y en la cara. Ayúdenos, agente. No puedo verla así. Díganme, por favor, que hay solución a esto.

Se la llevaron. El agente, con ayuda de su compañera, se llevó a Elena en el coche de policía, y tan sólo un día después, la recién despertada Elena Gilbert fue internada en un manicomio. Mientras que se la llevaban casi a rastras, la chica no dejaba de pronunciar una palabra: cabezas.

 _Diez años después_

Jeremy Parker-Bennett adoraba viajar a Mystic Falls con su padre. Mientras que estaban en Virginia, Kai siempre estaba de buen humor, y se mostraba siempre dispuesto a contarle historias y enseñarle lugares. Como, por ejemplo, la casa en la que se había criado su madre, a la que Jeremy apenas recordaba pero amaba.

El niño, de entonces diez años, sólo disfrutaba más con visitar a su tía que con recorrer las calles en las que sus padres se habían enamorado. Su pobre tía Elena, que estaba en un manicomio desde hacía diez años. Su pobre tía Elena, que ni siquiera lo reconocía a pesar de que Jeremy la hubiera visitado cada año.

Aquel año en particular, padre e hijo habían viajado al pueblo de Virginia poco antes de Navidad, para disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar. Y, como en cualquier otra ocasión, lo primero que había hecho el niño después de dejar las maletas en casa había sido ir a ver a la tía Elena.

\- Hola, tía-saludó Jeremy en cuanto pudo verla a través de la ventanita que había en la puerta-. Te he echado de menos.

Elena Gilbert alzó la mirada y la fijó en el niño. La mujer se retorció en la camisa de fuerza que le habían puesto, y luego se acercó a él, casi arrastrándose por el suelo. Su tía siempre parecía cansada.

\- Hola, pequeño-saludó la mujer con una débil sonrisa que se evaporó al instante-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a verte, tía. Y tengo algo para ti. Una buena noticia.

\- ¿Por fin me has hecho caso y has delatado a tu padre?-la voz de Elena estaba teñida de esperanza.

\- No. ¿Por qué haría eso? No, la buena noticia es que papá me ha dicho que ha encontrado una manera de traer a mamá de vuelta. ¿No te hace ilusión?

Elena no respondió, y se dejó caer al suelo. Parecía aterrorizada, pero como no dijo nada Jeremy continuó hablando.

\- Claro, tendrá el mismo problema que papá. Necesitará un poco de magia para poder tener su cabeza, pero...-el niño se calló de repente al ver cómo su tía empezaba a luchar contra la camisa, histérica-. ¡Oh, no! He vuelto a decir la palabra prohibida. Lo siento tanto, tía...

Pero el niño sonreía, incluso mientras que llamaba a los médicos para que calmaran a Elena con drogas. Sonreía, y tenía la misma sonrisa que siempre había tenido su padre. La sonrisa de un psicópata.

En cuanto el niño estuvo en la calle soltó la correa de su perro de la farola a la que lo había atado y le acarició el cuello con cariño. Luego empezó a andar tranquilamente hacia casa.

\- Vamos, Ty. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos volver a ver a mamá pronto.


End file.
